There for You
by Female-Fighter
Summary: He knew that voice screaming but he couldn't figure it out As the screaming for someone to stop increased he realized who it was. The voice was crystal clear, that was… Non-Yaoi but warning for content and Mpreg
1. Part 1

There For You

**Author's note/ Warning-** This story contains some things parents may not find suitable for young kids. Context more than language so please read with caution. I am not a total fan of this story but it was yet another dream that took over right before I went to sleep and with no drugs this time. My mind is going to hell…enjoy?

Part 1

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing!

He heard screaming, screaming from someone crying, that person was screaming for someone to stop. Not to do this, that this was wrong. He knew that voice screaming but he couldn't figure it out. Who was it? Why couldn't he see where he was? Why couldn't he move? As the screaming for someone to stop increased he realized who it was. The voice was crystal clear, that was…

Tamaki shot up in the bed, breathing heavy he grabbed his head as it was swimming, he needed it to stop spinning. He was home, was that a dream? How did he get home, he thought he was at Kyouya's before? Yoshio had asked him to come over so they could talk, as strange as that sounded. Yet, he was here, at his home. Yea, he was with Kyouya last he was certain of it. Kyouya, he needed to talk to him about his dream, he realized he was the one screaming. He needed to make sure he was okay. The sooner he got to school the better. His hands were shaking as he tried to get dressed, why did his mind feel so hazy this morning? Whatever happened yesterday after school he couldn't recall. He was left feeling dizzy. What did Yoshio talk to him about?

Tamaki sat in his classroom waiting for Kyouya to show up. It was rare that he was running late. What if that dream was showing him that something horrible was happening to him? He tried to relax as a sick feeling washed over him. Kyouya was his best friend, he was strong and smart, nothing bad ever happened to him, he didn't allow it to. He wouldn't allow people to hurt him. Walking out of the room he tried to call him again. He called him before he left his house but the phone just rang. Crossing his fingers he hoped Kyouya picked up or he would at least see him coming down the hall. As the voicemail picked up he was ready to cry, why wasn't Kyouya here? Why wasn't he answering? Why couldn't he remember anything after school yesterday?

Everyone was in the clubroom. Tamaki canceled activities for today at least. He couldn't host when he was worrying about Kyouya. He still wasn't picking up his phone. Kyouya would be upset if he learned that they lost money by closing today but he would have to deal with it.  
"He could just be sick Senpai. Maybe he has just been asleep all day and never heard his phone."  
Maybe, but he could still hear him crying as he screamed for someone not to do something. He was telling that person not to do this, he didn't want this but what was the person's name? He knew he heard of them before but he couldn't recall it now. So much was hazy; as if someone tampered with his memories but no one could do that could they? And surely he would remember asking for such a thing.

All night he tried to contact Kyouya, he needed to know that he was okay. He needed to hear that he skipped school because he was sick. He was scared to fall asleep because he would dream again. Shima's wish for him to stop playing the piano and go to bed went unheard. He wouldn't talk to anyone yet they could all tell something was bothering him. He fell asleep only when his eyes couldn't stay open any longer but his mind was still going.

He walked down a hall with Kyouya, were they at his house? He didn't recognize this hallway as his own. They were talking about club activities when Kyouya stopped, suddenly scared. The color in his face washed away as he was pleading with the person behind then not to do this. Who was behind them? Why was Kyouya so scared? He never saw him cry before this. Suddenly everything went dark he couldn't see or hear anything. As his senses came back he again heard Kyouya pleading for the person to stop. He needed to help him as he heard him being gagged so he wouldn't be so loud. Yet, he couldn't move, he couldn't feel his body, he couldn't see. What was going on? What was happening to them?

Again Tamaki woke up shaking; at least he was certain this was a dream. He was certain he was home all night and fell asleep in his bed. Where were these dreams coming from? He tried to pull his mind from it to see two maids flanking him on his bed. Scared he tried to get away from them as fast as he could.  
"Master, Master please calm down we aren't going to hurt you." Grabbing his shoulders they got him to relax.  
"We heard you screaming your friends name from downstairs and we wanted to make sure you were okay."  
"I…I'm fine."He was out of breath from everything that just happened. "Thank you both for checking on me. If you'll excuse me I need to get ready for school."  
His voice wasn't strong and neither wanted to leave him. They decided to stay near the door outside of his room to make sure he was really okay.  
"I just had a nightmare that's all. I'll be fine once I clear my head."

Kyouya hadn't been in school all week, that wasn't like him at all. Tamaki hadn't slept all week since every time he closed his eyes he would have the same exact nightmare. He still couldn't get Kyouya to pick up his phone which wasn't helping the nightmares any. Tamaki just stepped into the front door of his manor. It was later then he was hoping for since. But, they had re-opened the club again and he had planning to do before he left. The club did help him get his mind off Kyouya for a little bit until one of the girls asked about him. Not even getting halfway to the stairs he heard his phone going off, fumbling for it he noticed the caller id read Kyouya. Not wasting any more time he picked it up. None of his fears vanished as he heard Kyouya's voice over the speaker. It was filled with tears, and heartache, he sounded scared and ashamed.  
"Tamaki? You're my friend right?"  
"Yes Kyouya of course I am, you should know that."  
"Then will you kill me?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0

Part 2 up soon! Please review!  
~Femalefighter~


	2. Part 2

There for You

**Author's note/ Warning-** This story contains some things parents may not find suitable for young kids. Context more than language so please read with caution. I am not a total fan of this story but it was yet another dream that took over right before I went to sleep and with no drugs this time. My mind is going to hell…enjoy?

Part 2

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

Kyouya laid in his bed as he had been all week. The covers tightly covered him to serve as a barrier, the only barrier he felt he had anymore. He felt his body tense as he heard the door to his room open and close. Please don't let it be _him_ again.  
"I thought I told you not to come here." He saw Tamaki come running up the stairs to stand next to the bed. His voice still wasn't here from the emotions swirling around him, the crying wasn't helping either.  
"Tell me what's going on. Kyouya all week I've been really worried about you."  
"You shouldn't have come here Tamaki. It's not safe, go before it's too late."  
"Too late? Not safe? Kyouya what's going on your not making any sense? Kyouya I had a dream about you, you were crying and pleading from someone not to do something. I was with you but I couldn't move or help you. I feel like my memories are all hazy from the last time we were together. You don't call me back all week and when you do it's asking me if I'll end your life. What's going on with you?"  
Kyouya rolled over away from Tamaki, he didn't remember. His father was right, he wasn't going to remember, he was all alone. Tamaki rolled him back towards him. "Talk to me Kyouya."  
"Kill me Tamaki, make this all go away. If not then leave and don't come back, it isn't safe."  
"What has gotten into you Kyouya. Why do you want to die? Why isn't it safe for me to be here?"  
"I don't want to do this Tamaki, save me from this, don't make me do it." Tears flooded and fell from his eyes as the thought of what had and was happening came back.  
"Don't want to do what Kyouya, tell me? I want to help you somehow but I can't unless you tell me."  
"Ta…Tamaki…I" He grabbed his hand to bring him closer; Tamaki brought his face closer so he could hear him. Even with his glasses on he couldn't see Tamaki's face from the tears that were taking over his eyes. Holding tightly to his best friends hand he wanted to find out what was wrong.  
"Tamaki, I don't want to do this. Don't make me have this baby."  
Tamaki pulled back surprised by what Kyouya told him. Still holding his hand he knelt down to be eye level with him. What was he talking about, how could he be pregnant?  
"Kyouya, what are you getting at, how is that even possible?  
"Tamaki…I'm so sorry. I didn't know my father would involve you. Ever since I was a child he used me like a lab rat to see if things would work before he tried them on patients. If I had known that he was going to involve you I would have had you never come here."  
"Kyouya are you…are you saying that it's my baby? But how when we…we never slept together?"  
"I can explain that much better than he can." Tamaki jumped up and turned around to see Yoshio standing behind him. Kyouya started shaking at the sight of his father.  
"Tamaki…Tamaki go." His voice held more force then he felt but wouldn't last long he could tell.  
"I won't leave you Kyouya, not like this." Tamaki turned his face back to Yoshio. He felt as if he had to protect him from his father at any cost. Yoshio had always scared him but he felt strong and able to face him right now.  
"What did you do to Kyouya?"  
"If he can successful carry the child inside of him then he will be lighting the way for couples everywhere. Both gay and straight can raise a baby of their own with each parents DNA. The process alters the body so it can be the same as any other pregnancy. To get someone ready, the process is long and involves a few complex surgeries but I feel it will be worth it. This is cutting age technology at its finest."  
"How could you do this to him? What will this do to him, did it ever occur to you that maybe his body won't be able handle this? When did this happen?" As he asked his dream came back to him. It was no dream, he was remembering what happened when he came here last week. Yoshio was the one Kyouya was pleading to, to stop. Yoshio was the one behind them in the hall, he was leading them to lab area in their house.  
"I see you remember what took place last Monday, seems the doctor that was supposed to have you completely forget did a shitty job. Doesn't change the events now though so I guess your memories returning aren't that big of a deal."  
"How is the child mine? What did you do to me while I was here?"  
"Nothing more then what takes place for an everyday sperm donor."  
"my god" He whispered to himself before he again locked eyes with Yoshio. "My father is going to come after you for this."  
"He signed a waiver to let this take place."  
"Liar! He would never agree to this!"  
Yoshio pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to him. It seemed both had been betrayed by their fathers as Yuzuru's signature was on the bottom line.

Both sat together on Kyouya's bed after Yoshio left. Tamaki held him close as he started crying again. Both felt like tools, as if their bodies were tarnished by what took place here. No matter what they did they felt dirty. Kyouya could barely stand Tamaki's touch as he was being held. What were they going to do? He didn't want to be freak show for his father and investors pleasure. He didn't want their baby to be one either. He didn't want a baby period. At least it was with his best friend and not some random doctor like his father had originally planned but he still felt unworthy of Tamaki's touch after what his father did to him.  
"Tamaki, I can't do this, as my friend please end my life."  
"I can't do that Kyouya, I won't to that."  
"I don't want to have a baby, I'll do what I have to make sure I don't."  
"Forget it, I won't let you seek out for an abortion either and I won't end your life for you. I'll help you get through this. After all this is my child too."  
"I'm sorry."  
"It's not your fault so stop apologizing. You had no control over what your father did."  
"Tamaki, I'm scared."  
"I know. Me too, but it will be okay. You'll see, everything will be okay." Kyouya sat up and moved away from Tamaki, he couldn't stand his touch anymore, not after this. Tamaki noticed a chain bracelet around Kyouya's wrist.  
"It monitors my health and the baby's. If I try to starve myself, go anywhere, inflict bodily harm to myself this senor will know."  
"So your father is spying on you?"  
"Basically, I'm his prized lab rat remember so he wants to make sure I don't ruin his plans. I have a feeling he is going to advertise me like some object as soon as things start going well. I can't let it get that far. This thing tells him what I am eating, drinking, and I can't take it off or it will notify him immediately."  
"Are you allowed to leave this house?"  
"Yes, it will send him my exact location in present time but as long as I don't go anywhere where I can ruin this for him I can do everything I normally would. He always wants me too to make sure a patient can continue with their life if they get any procedure he puts me through. Tamaki I'm in so much pain from what they did to me. I can't let anyone face this."  
Tamaki pulled his best friend close again; he was locked in a cage even with the freedom. Just like a lab rat, he was forced to handle whatever the doctors wanted. Why did Yoshio have to do this? How could he be allowed to do this to Kyouya?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Part 3 up soon! Please review and leave your thoughts.

~Femalefighter~


	3. Part 3

There for You

**Author's note/ Warning-** This story contains some things parents may not find suitable for young kids. Context more than language so please read with caution.

Part 3

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

Tamaki sat in homeroom waiting for Kyouya to show up. He said he was coming back today; it took him all weekend to convince him to come back. The class hushed as he walked in. He didn't want to be here yet he didn't want to be home. At least no one would see the 'spy bracelet' as Tamaki liked to call it as his jacket and shirt covered it. Quickly he took his seat behind him just as he did since middle school. He hadn't even been to his seat for a minute when Tamaki turned to face him.  
"How are you doing?"  
"My offer still stands."  
"Forget it, I won't do it or agree to it."  
"Then stop asking because my answer won't change. Have your seen your father yet?"  
"No, he has been at work events all weekend but he is coming tonight for dinner, come too."  
"I'd rather not."  
"Please Kyouya. You can't stay locked in your room forever. Besides I don't trust you father alone with you. I think we should talk to my dad together."  
"I'll stay in my room as long as damn well please and it isn't like my father can do anything more to me. I mean even if he decided he wanted to rape me it still won't be as bad as what's already been done."  
"Don't say that, that's not even remotely funny." Both stopped talked as a few students walked over to see how he was doing since it was strange to know that he missed school.

After their classes Kyouya followed Tamaki to the club room, he knew he could have gone alone but for some strange reason he didn't want to. He knew he would have to face them eventually; he skipped eating in the cafeteria so he wouldn't have to talk to them. Everyone was already there and curious as to how he was doing. More importantly they wanted to know what was wrong.  
"I now suffer from severe allergies it seems and I am letting you all know now, that. My father has involved me in his…business plans so expect me to miss a lot of classes and meetings in the next few months. He could feel Tamaki watching him, what did he expect him to tell them the truth? Okay, he was going to face his friends and tell them that his father had decided to try a new medical procedure that may allow males to conceive and carry a baby, he didn't want anyone to know. Especially since he didn't know what he was going to do yet. As he looked at everyone he read their faces. Why did they all think he was lying? Was he really not that convincing? He tried his hardest to just forget about everything and focus on the club but that wasn't possible. You can't just forget that your father was watching you and using you for his own gain. That you had been operated on for months to carry a child, you can't forget that your father impregnated you so you now carried your best friends baby. That said friend didn't know what was going on until it was too late to stop it. Tonight he would go to Tamaki's and he would try to get him to see that he couldn't have this baby. All he wanted to do was forget about the child and get as far away from his father as he possibly could. Somewhere where his father couldn't find him and touch him. Was this what it felt for victims of abuse and rape, to never feel safe? He needed Tamaki to see his side of this and forget about morals. Everything about this was wrong; he needed his best friend to back him up, to agree with his decision. He needed someone to have his back when right now he felt all alone, that he should be all alone. If Tamaki wouldn't help him then he would have to take matters into his own hands. Perhaps try something here at school where it would be too late for his father's men to stop him. With his father watching him every second of every day he would have to plan carefully and do something soon before it was too late to act. He only got one shot to stop this and get away, if he failed he would be stuck here and with less freedom then he had now.

Tamaki sat at the piano and watched Kyouya as he played. He was sitting on the couch lost in all of his swirling thoughts. Why was he here? Why couldn't Tamaki figure out that Yoshio was using the both of them, and possibly even his father. He was used to it by now since he had been used for as long as he could remember but Tamaki shouldn't have to deal with it.  
"Are you worried about my father Kyouya?"  
"No. Are you?"  
"A little but I want to know why he would agree to what he did, this doesn't seem like him. Kyouya?"  
"What is it?"  
"I'll save you."  
"What are you talking about Tamaki?"  
"I'm going to save you from your father. I'm going to get you to see that you want to have this baby."  
"No, I don't."  
"You're still in a state of shock over everything that has happened. Once that passes you'll see. Just wait until you feel the baby move and maybe see a picture of it I bet you'll be really glad you kept it. I know you wouldn't be able to hurt the child, you're not like that."  
"Tamaki, I wish you could see how wrong this is. If I succeed my father will do this to others, this isn't right. Not saying it's immoral, it's just not right. You don't know that pain I had to deal with, my organs being shifted, the drugs, my body being forced to change in the most excruciating way possible. Right now I have some manmade thing in me to support the baby. It's acting as a womb for the baby for the time being. After a certain amount of time that will be broken down into my body leaving just a thin layer to protect the baby from my body's defenses. Tamaki I know what is coming and I don't like it."  
"But it isn't fair to kill the child that was created for one person's gain!" Tamaki slammed down on the piano keys as he stood up practically yelling at him. He wasn't really mad at him though, this wasn't his fault. How could Yoshio do this to Kyouya knowing the pain he would endure? Was power and wealth really more important to him then his sons' well-being?  
"Tamaki, I am sorry but in the end I _will_ make the final call. When that time comes know you will have two choices, you will either stand by my side as my friend or you'll hate me forever."  
"Kyouya, I'll never hate you and I will do my best to support you whatever you decide. But I need to ask; do you really hate the baby though, I mean really where you feel an abortion is the only answer?"  
Without a thought or pause he told Tamaki what he didn't want to hear. "I do. Tamaki, I don't want to bring a baby into this world that will be some science experiment; that is only wanted to help bring in money and for no other reason. There is no life in that; there is just pain and misery. The consent question of why you were even born. Why God allowed it if there was nothing but torture."  
Tamaki sat back down on the bench as Kyouya's words hit him. Now he understood why Kyouya was fighting hard for a plan. Both knew that that if Kyouya lost the baby Yoshio would try again, he would try until he succeed because that was who he was. Kyouya would never be safe so long as Yoshio needed him. What was to become of him now? Would he carry child after child until the process was perfected? Kyouya didn't want to wait to find out. He already knew he was doomed but he also knew that any child he brought into this world wouldn't be safe.

Both sat in silence waiting for Yuzuru to come over. Tamaki couldn't even play the piano right now to help the mood. He prayed his father would try to help Kyouya anyway he could, that he wasn't a monster like Yoshio. They snapped out of their thoughts as they heard a beeping start in the room.  
"Damn it."  
"Kyouya are you alright? What is that?"  
"That is this." He lifted his wrist to show the bracelet going off, a small light was flashing red as it beeped. "Have you seen my school bag?" He looked around the room trying to remember where he put it. Tamaki got up to take it out of the closet where his was as well. Sitting next to him he watched him dig through it to pull out two pill bottles.  
"What are those for?"  
"To keep my body strong. You know how when a woman is pregnant a baby takes nutrients from her to keep them strong. Well that is the same for me, only it takes a lot more from me it seems. These are to help me from getting weak because it is more likely to occur. You could say it's literally sucking the life out of me." Tamaki noticed his hands were having trouble with the caps and took them to open them for him.  
"Here give me your hand." He handed Kyouya a pill from each and a glass of water that the maids had brought earlier for them. "Hey Kyouya, I'm really sorry that about how upset I got earlier. I didn't know everything and I wasn't thinking about you the way I should have. And well, I support any decision you make because I know that you're aren't just thinking about yourself and treating this baby as a nuisance to you. Your decision will be based off what will be best for our baby in the end."  
He stared at the glass in his hands as the beeping stopped.  
"Thank you Tamaki."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Before people wish for longer chapters, we'll see. I don't know but longer chapters don't seem right though my plan was to make this a one shot. HAHA. Anyway I want your thoughts and if you want to give me reasons why what I'm writing is wrong go for it. Please review part 4 up soon.

~Femalefighter~


	4. Part 4

There for You

**Author's note/ Warning-** This story contains some things parents may not find suitable for young kids. Context more than language so please read with caution.

Part 4

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing!

Kyouya sat next to Tamaki away from Yuzuru who was at the head of the table. They all sat in silence as they ate; it was a strange silence he felt. One that only came from someone thinking about something that couldn't be shared at the dinner table.  
"Kyouya I haven't seen much of you lately. How have you been?"  
"I'm okay sir, no real complaints, Tamaki keeps me busy with last minute club ideas."  
"You spoil him Kyouya; I don't think he would be able to keep that club going if he didn't have you. How are things at home? I hear rumors of a medical breakthrough, your family must be excited."  
Before Kyouya could even react to the question Tamaki hit the table with his fists.  
"How could you ask that father, you must know what you have done?"  
Both looked at Tamaki whose fists were now shaking.  
"Tamaki what are you talking about? Are you feeling okay son?"  
"Don't act like you don't know what's going on. Both Kyouya and I know what you did! "  
He looked at both boys, lost by what Tamaki words. What did he do?  
Seeing how lost Yuzuru was and how Tamaki had no intention to let this go for right now Kyouya tried to get the right set of words together.  
"Thanks to my father, and this new 'medical breakthrough' you've heard about I am currently pregnant and due to a wavier that bares your signature Tamaki is the father." He spoke as clearly as he could though as he said it he was reminded of all he went and was going through. He just wanted to curl up and die. Seeing the look on Yuzuru's face he knew he was clueless about everything, he began to tell him the whole story sparing no detail. He was sorry that he was telling him this now at his table but thanks to Tamaki he had no choice. Once again he opened his mouth without thinking and he had to fix the others' mistakes. When he finished Yuzuru just sat and thought about what Kyouya told him.  
"Kyouya I am sorry for what has been done to you. Yet I still can't recall sighing anything giving permission to Yoshio to do something like this. The only thing I signed was a physical paper for Tamaki."  
"I never had a physical by him, I never knew he wanted to do one."  
"I see, Tamaki do you have that paper?" He stood up to take it out of his back pocket and handed to his father.  
"Yes, I thought so. This may be my name at the bottom but I didn't sign this. You see the other week Yoshio contacted me and asked if I would be willing to have to Tamaki go over there to try out a new piece of equipment that was supposed to make physicals quicker. Since you needed one anyway I agreed so he faxed over a waiver for me to sign and I did. I didn't agree to this, in fact I never saw this paper before today. I would never agree to this, I am sorry that you both have and had to go through so much because of this."  
"Well sir, this was going to happen with or without Tamaki I know that for a fact."  
"Tamaki, why didn't you tell me about this sooner?"  
Ashamed for his outburst and his answer he stared at his lap, "Because I didn't remember any of it. I didn't fully remember what happened until this past Friday. Father can you help Kyouya? Can you stop Yoshio?" He stopped to think about it. Technically he should be able to since it was clear that his signature was forged but a thought came to mind that would stop him from doing anything.  
"If I stop him and stop the project then Kyouya, your life could be in danger. If something were to happen during the pregnancy no one may be able to help you. I don't want to run that risk on your life or the baby's. I hate to tell you this but I think we should do nothing."  
"Well sir, your concerns may not be a problem after all."  
Tamaki just stared at him with the corner of his eye as he kept his head down.

After dinner both boys went to Tamaki's room to work on their homework. Neither said a word for a while as they tried to focus. Sadly their thoughts weren't on their work at all.  
"I'm sorry my dad couldn't help you."  
"I didn't think he could."  
Tamaki went back to staring at the math book he had laying open. Even before everything he couldn't figure it out, what happened before wasn't helping now. He wondered if Kyouya understood it.  
"Tamaki what is this box telling me to do?" He slid the book under Tamaki's nose. Only taking a second to read it he handed it back.  
"It says to use Column A as a starting point to make a back and forth conversation. One sentence is fine for each person." He could tell Kyouya wasn't thinking about his work, he never asked him to translate any French for him even if he really didn't understand.  
"Will you leave after you figure out how you're going to, you know?"  
"I have no choice. If I stay it will only happen again and your father can't protect me from mine."  
"Then I'll do my best to help you when you're ready. Any idea where you'll go?"  
"America I think. Maybe live in Hawaii."  
"I wish the best for you Kyouya. I'll miss you but I know it's for the best. Maybe in twenty years we can meet up again."  
"I'm sorry you had to get involved in this Tamaki. He only did what he did to you because any child we had would probably get your families fortune."  
"So your father is doing all this to you for _my _families empire?"  
"I believe so, though he hasn't gone out to say it."  
"What a monster, I'm sorry for saying that. He is still your father."  
With that they sat in silence until they finished their homework and Kyouya got ready to head home. As they were walking down the stairs he saw Yuzuru coming out of one of the rooms.  
"Kyouya, do you have a second? I would like to talk to you." He said good-night to Tamaki and followed Yuzuru back to the room he just came from.  
"I will only stop you for a second Kyouya I promise."  
"No sir it's fine. Actually there is something I would like to talk to you about as well."

Kyouya got home to be brought to the back of the house. He would never feel safe in these walls, ever since he was little he spent so much time in them. Even as he sat on the examining table while a doctor checked everything he could feel himself becoming uneasy. This wouldn't be over fast enough so he could go into his room. He only felt safe there though his father could still find him.

On the bed he just sat in the middle, he wasn't tired to any degree and to try and fall asleep as he was was pointless. His heart started to race as he heard his name below him. As the person came closer he noticed it was just Fuyumi.  
"Father just told me, well I overheard him telling your brother-in-law."  
"So it's already started then."  
"What has already started?"  
"The bids to see who wants to sponsor father in this."  
"Kyouya, I'm not agreeing to our father's methods at all but think about it from a company's point of view, from a banker. This is a big deal, millions would come to father to help give them chances they can't get elsewhere. With this they could have a baby where before they couldn't, couples would pay millions if they had to for that chance."  
"So I have to suffer with this, I have to deal with this when I didn't ask for it! Why couldn't father get someone else to test this on if there are so many people out there?" She sat on the edge of the bed to pull her baby brother close. It was heartbreaking to know that father could do this to his own son. He was right; their father could have found someone else instead of Kyouya. He chose him for a reason, a reason he wasn't letting people know about. Not even Kyouya knew why and he may never know.  
I'm so sorry Kyouya."  
"I'm not going through this Fuyumi. Arrangements are being made for me. I will _not_ have this baby and I will _not_ allow father to use me anymore."  
"Oh Kyouya…"

After she left he sat there alone again, he was doing the right thing wasn't he? This was the only way to save the baby from the same life he went through. So why did it suddenly feel so wrong? For the first time he gently wrapped his arms around his abdomen as he curled up in the fetal position on the bed. "Please forgive me, my child. I'm only doing this because I love you and I want to keep you safe."

"I wonder what their talking about over there?"  
"Probably something for the club, a theme most likely."  
"Maybe, but do you see their faces? Senpai looks worried and upset about something. And they are whispering, he never whispers."  
"Kyouya probably turned the idea down."  
"I don't think so Hikaru, neither of their faces show any sign that it is about normal club talk."

"Tamaki, why do Haruhi and Hikaru keep looking over here?"  
"I don't know, are they?"  
"Yes, I can see them over your shoulder. Do you think they can hear us talking?"  
"I doubt it. I mean we've been whispering so they wouldn't over hear."  
"Maybe I'm paranoid then?"  
"Maybe."  
"Thanks…you're a big help."  
"What does that mean? What time are you coming over again?"  
"Tamaki I've told you I'm leaving with you after we are done here. Okay, I can't take it anymore they keep looking at us."

"Do you think they know we are talking about them?"  
"Doubt it Haruhi?"  
"I think they know because now both of them keep looking over here."  
"Whatever Haruhi you're just overreacting. I know, you're jealous because I know a rumor."  
"Oh and what's that?"  
" That mi' lord has feelings for your precious mother."  
"That is just wrong and you know it. He has never met my mot….will you stop! I don't think Senpai has feelings for Kyouya-senpai. And stop calling him my mother."  
"Oh someone _is _jealous."

"I just heard our names, they _are_ talking about us."  
"Oh relax Kyouya. If you're that worried about it I'll settle this now. Hey everyone can you come here for a second before we end for the day!"  
"Tamaki! What are you doing? Don't ask them if they heard us."  
"I'm not just trust me will you."  
Once everyone came over Tamaki stood up to tell them why he called them over. He was arguing with Kyouya over a theme idea and wanted their opinion. Based off Haruhi and Hikaru's exhale of breathe when the topic wasn't what they thought he figured Kyouya had been right. He could tell Kyouya was on edge, he had been all day. He didn't want anyone to know what he planned to do later, if anyone knew they could tell his father and put an end to his plans. Soon Kyouya would be safe, he just had to hope his plan worked as well as he wanted.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Will everything work as they plan? What are they planning? Part 5 up soon. So leave your thoughts and ideas of what you think. And again if you wanna bash me, bash me. I'm game for it.

~Femalefighter~


	5. Part 5

There for You

**Author's note/ Warning-** This story contains some things parents may not find suitable for young kids. Context more than language so please read with caution.

Part 5

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing!

Tamaki sat in the hallway across from the room Kyouya was in. His knees were hugging his chest as his eyes barely looked past them.  
"Why not sit in the living room Tamaki, waiting here isn't going to do anything for him."  
He shook his head without looking away from the door. "No, I'm okay; I want to stay as close as I can in case something happens."  
Yuzuru sat next to his son; he could tell how hard this was for him. How hard this must be for the both of them. The choice Kyouya was making wasn't an easy one especially under the circumstances and he knew Tamaki's thoughts on the idea. It must be tough to sit and try to be supportive when it felt wrong.  
"Is everything set for him Tamaki?"  
"Ummhmm. His ticket and passport are in the bag next to me. Is the car ready?"  
"It is, it's at the door waiting for when he is ready."  
"Father why must is come to this? Why does the worst answer have to be the best one?"  
"I wish I knew Tamaki." He wrapped an arm around him pulling him into his side.  
"I can't believe I'm going to lose my best friend the same day I lose my child. I don't think I can forgive Yoshio for this, ever." He dug his face into his fathers' side, tears threatened to take over again. He started once he started waiting and just got them to stop a few minutes ago.  
"No one is asking you to Tamaki. It's okay to not like someone after they hurt you, especially the way he did."  
"But it's not right. He had to bring an innocent baby into this, all for the sake of money. That baby will never get to see this world; they will never get to truly live. A baby has to die because of the heartlessness of another and that person gets away with it. What if he does what he did to Kyouya to someone else? Then all this will be for nothing, our child's death will be in vain." Tamaki could feel his tears soaking through his father's shirt. He knew the pain he felt was nothing compared to what Kyouya went through but that didn't mean it wasn't there.  
"Father, help me be strong for him."

Yuzuru got up to let Tamaki to his thoughts. As he stared at the door he tried to picture it. A basically empty guest room converted into a basic hospital room just overnight. Kyouya was in there with a specialist, one that Yuzuru knew and trusted. They were probably still talking about everything, everything that would happen if he decided to still go through with this. If everything worked as they planned and Kyouya agreed to it still, than once the procedure was over Tamaki was going to help Kyouya to the airport while his father sent the bracelet in another direction and destroyed it. They could only hope that it would work long enough for Kyouya to get on the flight and get up in the air. The original idea was to use a private plane but they were too easy to trace. Carefully Tamaki looked at his watch, he didn't want to know what time it was, he didn't want to know what time he stopped being a father. Almost seven, soon then. He could feel the tears getting ready to wash his face again. He had a feeling this wasn't even the bulk of how many tears he would cry today. Today would soon be the day he remembered as the worst day of his life.

Tamaki lifted his head and tried to stand with the walls help as the door opened. Kyouya walked out slowly as he had trouble seeing out of his eyes. His face was wet from tears he already spilled and more were ready to pour out. Just stepping out of the doorway he crashed to the floor on his knees.  
"Kyouya!" He moved to him to stop halfway by the others words.  
"I couldn't do it. I couldn't do it Tamaki. I tried a few times but I couldn't go through with it." Tamaki flung his arms around him as he fell besides him.  
"It's okay, everything will be okay."  
"No it won't, I've doomed our child."  
"Ssh, no you haven't. Together we can find a way to keep you both safe." Both stayed as they were crying on each other's shoulders. The specialist walked out to talk to Yuzuru and give them space.  
"Tamaki, what are we going to do? We are going to have a baby."  
"I don't know but we'll be okay that is something I am certain of." Neither let go of each other until they stopped crying, both were happy knowing the other was there. They hadn't lost their best friend after almost going through an abortion and they could stick together through this. They were going to need each other to face what was soon to come.

Tamaki sat on the edge of his bed with Kyouya besides him. He hoped earlier that Kyouya could spend the night and he could. He had feeling his father would be upset with him for not checking in with the doctor but he would have to deal with it. If he wanted him to do this he would follow his own terms. Today had been a long day and his body was exhausted from the stress of thinking about what was supposed to take place all during school. He needed to relax and he only felt safe here. Knowing that Tamaki was with him he felt okay, he didn't want to be alone tonight. Was this what girls talked about all the time, having girlfriend moments? Where you wanted to do nothing but be with your friends and just hang out even if you did nothing. Just knowing that they were there and willing to listen was enough? If that was what this was, he liked these moments it seemed.  
"Are you sure you don't mind me taking your bed. I can stay in the guest room."  
"Psst, why have you sleepover if you're going to stay in another room."  
"But it seems weird making you sleep on a futon."  
"I've always wanted to before but never had a reason to"  
"You would Tamaki you know that, only you."  
"Besides I bet you could use a good night's rest, what with all that has gone on, and the stress, and the baby."  
At that he placed a hand on stomach; this would take some getting used to. Tamaki placed his hand over his and smiled.  
"Tamaki, thank you."  
"Huh? For what?"  
"For being the reason I'm not across the world. When I first found out everything I wanted nothing more than to die, to forget everything. I thought I would be all alone in this, my father told me you would have no memories of what he did. With that I was scared and from that fear I thought I was doing the right thing, that my plan to terminate the pregnancy was the only right thing to do. Something you said to me got to me, and I heard you talking to your father. It wasn't crystal clear but I heard enough and that's when I knew I couldn't do it, that my plan was off and couldn't go through. You saved both of our lives Tamaki both literally and in figures of speech, I hope you realize it."  
Tamaki moved his hand and stared out the window, the night was clear the clouds that covered the sky had finally cleared. "I know you're scared but I'm really happy that you changed your mind. I believe that this is a good thing, maybe this child will stop your father, expose all that he has done to you. I'm positive we'll figure out a way to be great parents because we are so close and want to make it work."  
"We better because I'm telling you right now, I'm not marrying you so we will need a plan to share custody."  
"You won't marry me, well fine." He couldn't contain his laughter as Kyouya pushed him over on the bed. It was nice to joke around again, to feel a light atmosphere around them as there once was.  
"You really think we can do this?"  
"I do, I think everything will work out just fine for us."

Kyouya laid in the now dark room, he could hear Tamaki's breathing on the futon on the floor. He was so loud. For as tired as he was he couldn't fall asleep right away. Placing his hand back on his abdomen he smiled. He was going to have a baby, his best friend was the father and he was willing to help no matter what. Even after what Tamaki went through he was still willing to stick by his side, not just anyone would have done that. Right now, under his hand, in his body no more than five inches was a growing embryo. This was only thanks to Tamaki, this baby was really lucky to have him as a father. What would he if they weren't friends?

"What are we telling everyone?" Kyouya was stepping out of Tamaki's limo when he heard his question. He really picked the worst places to bring certain things up.  
"I wasn't planning on saying anything for a while."  
"But their our friends, we gotta tell them."  
"Tamaki for once please listen to me. We can tell them just give me time okay. I'll let you know when you can and you can make a big deal out of it. Actually I take that back you can tell them in the clubroom only, and not make such a big deal out of it."  
"So we can tell them today?"  
"No, wait for me to tell you."  
"Fine."  
"Why are you in such a good mood today?"  
"Because, well, yesterday I thought I would be alone today. I thought I would lose you and the baby so I was depressed but everything worked out so I'm better today."  
"Well it does look like I'll be here in Japan longer, which makes me happy to so that mood of yours better not change, and not so loud. Remember, _not _today."  
Tamaki stopped and smiled at him before Kyouya rolled his eyes and walked up the stairs to get to their homeroom laughing.  
"Hey….Kyouya, wait up."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

So they are keeping the baby but things are just getting started. Will everything turn out okay or will this turn out to be the least of them problems? Find out as Part 6 comes out soon. :)

~Femalefighter~


	6. Part 6

There for You

**Author's note/ Warning-** This story contains some things parents may not find suitable for young kids. Context more than language so please read with caution.

Part 6

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing!

As the light hit his eyes he felt them close again. That light always blinded him, was it even really necessary? What day was it? Monday maybe, well he had gotten home Friday to be taken to the back of the house to be examined and then was practically put on lock down for the weekend. His father was pissed with him for not coming home most nights to be checked on. Again he started to question if he did the right thing a few months ago. Had it really almost been three months already?  
"Your all set sir, you can get dressed and go to school. Oh your father wanted me to remind you that tomorrow he needs you in the city." Without saying a word he walked behind a screen where his uniform was to change out this stupid robe. Why couldn't he wear clothes for this, they didn't do anything that really warranted it. Tomorrow, another show off probably for investors, it was sick how he was paraded around Japan like some new doll trying to gain popularity before its release. He didn't even see why he had to go since they couldn't see anything since thankfully he wasn't showing yet. He forgot he needed investors to hear him say the lie his father fed to him. 'Yes he was healthy, yes the baby was developing just as any other fetus, yes the procedure was painless, yes it was a good thing, yes he was happy.' Stepping out to head to the door he was stopped by the doctor to take his pills. Though he took them as often as he was told to he was still tired all the time, and hungry. Nights when he went to Tamaki's after school he would fall asleep on whatever he was sitting on, and he always napped before the host club opened. Tamaki managed to tell everyone that he was put on a medication for his blood sugar and it was made him tired all the time. Tachibana was waiting for him outside of the lab as he left for the day. He handed him a roll with butter for breakfast, perfect. This would be okay until lunch.

"Hey you're here. Why weren't you here Saturday? How come you never called me back?" He hadn't even sat down yet before Tamaki was hounding him with questions.  
"I had to do something this weekend."  
"Oh, well I was getting worried."  
He wasn't in the mood to deal with Tamaki today, at all. Being stuck in the lab all weekend and sleeping on the bed there never made him happy or put him in the best of moods.  
"I'll tell you later."  
"Oh, okay."  
"Tamaki, look I'm sorry. Do you think we can get together after school?"  
"Of course! Do you want to come home with me?"  
"I can't." He remembered his father's attitude on Friday as long as he checked in with the doctor after school he should be fine. "I'll stop by around seven."

He noticed he spaced out more lately. Whether he was with the girls or on his laptop his mind pulled away. He couldn't count the times he would stop and realize he had typed things on the host club account that had nothing to do with it at all. No matter what he was doing his mind couldn't get away from the thought that he was pregnant and soon he would have to tell his friends before the news did at least. If he told them would he tell them that Tamaki was the father? This could ruin his future, could he do that to the person he called his best friend?  
"Are you okay?"  
He snapped back to see the girls he was with watching him. Obviously they said something to him and he completely had blocked it out.  
"I'm sorry ladies, I was rude please forgive me." With a quick smile and mention of a new magazine release everything went back to normal, well normal for them at least.

"Your father is doing what with you tomorrow?" Both sat on Tamaki's bed, he had just finished telling him why he never called him back.  
"My father needs me in the city tomorrow as proof that what he claims is true."  
"But that's horrible! You're not some object he can show off!"  
"Tamaki you knew he was going to do this to me, besides I'm not really his son I'm just some lab rat remember."  
"Don't say that, no you're not. Your still a human being no matter what he says or does" Seeing the look on Kyouya's face broke his heart. It was clear he didn't see himself as a human anymore. Wrapping his arms around him he hugged him tightly only to be pushed away.  
"Sorry Kyouya, don't take it the wrong way. You just looked like you needed one." Tamaki was right, did right now, but he knew that Tamaki wasn't who he wanted it from. Not when he didn't know if he was going to involve him in this any longer . He couldn't stand to know that he was involving Tamaki and that his future may be ruined as soon as his grandmother caught wind of it. Whether this was Tamaki's doing or not, if she didn't approve then he could lose everything. Yuzuru may not even be able to save him.  
"What's eating you Kyouya? You know you can talk to me. We're in this together remember so you can tell me anything, hell even if we weren't you could still tell me. That's what friends do for each other."  
"It's nothing really. Is your cook still here?"  
"Yea he doesn't leave for another hour or so, why are you hungry?"  
"Yea a little."  
"Come on then, let's see what we can get for you."

Kyouya woke up to see Tamaki on the floor again, only he was up and playing with Antoinette. Now that he thought about it he hadn't seen her the other times he came over. Tamaki turned to him as he heard him getting up; he made sure she didn't jump up on the bed to get to Kyouya. He wasn't going to kill his dog by Kyouya's glare and early morning anger.  
"Where has she been all this time, isn't she usually under your feet?"  
"I've had her stay across the house since I know you aren't crazy about dogs. She snuck out this morning when they went to take her outside. I can always take her out of the room if you want."  
"No, its fine this _is _her house after all."  
"Are you hungry, I bet the chief has made breakfast."  
"No, I think I was pass for today."  
"Are you okay, do you need something?"  
"Relax Tamaki, I'm fine I just feel queasy and I don't think food will help me."  
"Oh okay, well I'm going to get ready for school then, if that's okay."  
"Go, I am going to lie here a little longer while you do."  
"If you want you can stay here instead of going to school."  
"I have to go to the city, I need to not move and let this pass."  
While he laid there he called Tachibana to see what time he was picking him up. He needed to feel better before he left. The last thing he needed was to get sick and have to deal with his father.

He just closed his eyes to feel the bed shift dramatically. "What the hell?" He didn't need that. Opening an eye he saw Antoinette laying next to him with her head going to lay on his lap. Careful not to upset himself he sat up to stroke her head. It wasn't that he wasn't crazy about dogs it was just that she was identical to Tamaki in how she acted. She was all over the place; full of energy, nuts, and one Tamaki was enough for him. Tamaki came out of the bathroom dressed and ready to go. He walked back to the bed as he saw the two of them.  
"Kyouya, it looks like she likes you, and wants you to feel better. She loves to lay on me whenever I get a cold, don't you girl. So do you know when you have to go to meet your father?"  
"I'm not, it got moved to tomorrow so it looks like I'm going to school after all. My attendance is so screwed up for this year already.

Why didn't he stay at Tamaki's? All day he felt sick, no sick wasn't the word; funny maybe. He knew it was an odd feeling and an odd way to put it. But, it didn't really feel like a sick feeling he just felt strange. Could this be what he felt like to be pregnant? He figured he felt so bad this morning from what he ate last night. He wasn't a big fan of sweets but Tamaki's chief had just finished something when they walked in and it tasted as good as it smelled. Once lunch came he told Tamaki to go ahead, that he had to do something first. Skipping probably wasn't the best idea but he was feeling better and he didn't want to chance it. If he got really hungry later he could eat in the clubroom later.

Everyone was setting up when he got there. Thankfully they didn't have to change today so it was just the basic layout they had to deal with. Tamaki was helping Haruhi when he noticed Kyouya standing by a window he must have opened. As he walked over to him he saw that his hand was over his stomach, something had to be wrong. He wouldn't do that especially since no one knew yet and he wouldn't want to risk it.  
"Hey, are you okay? Don't tell me you're still not feeling well?"  
"Just give me a minute, I was fine up until a moment ago."  
"If you need something let me know okay." He was going to stay until he felt better but Kyouya would never agree to it, they had things to do and thoughts he didn't want popping up in others heads. As he went to walk away he felt something hit the back of his school blazer for a second, when he turned back around his saw Kyouya sticking his head out the window.  
"Kyouya!"  
The others heard Tamaki and stopped to see him next to Kyouya who was throwing up out the window. Haruhi went to help him, grabbing a garbage can near her. Now that Haruhi was with Kyouya, Tamaki called his driver to come get them, his house was closer.  
"Come on Kyouya, let's get you home." He walked back to help Kyouya to his feet and get him to the car.  
"Haruhi, can you close up for us and apologize to the girls for me?"  
"Sure senpai, Kyouya-senpai I hope you feel better soon."

Tamaki could hear Kyouya throwing up in his bathroom. He would be in there to try and help him but he had to wait for some doctor to come over from Kyouya's house. The entire way he was throwing up practically. As he waited he wondered what could have gotten to him all of a sudden.  
"Master Tamaki, the doctor has arrived." As he heard Shima's voice he got up to let him in, Tachibana was with him. He said nothing as he followed the doctor to stand outside of the door, it was obvious he didn't trust the doctor.  
"I'm sure he'll be fine sir, he said he hadn't been feeling well all day."  
"Maybe, but I don't trust any of them." Moving to the bed he sat where he could still watch them in the other room.  
"Master Kyouya shouldn't be dealing with this. Everyone for this isn't seeing him as still a teenager; they only see him as a pawn in their money game. I'm the only one in his home that disagrees with this project. But for his sake I'll keep my mouth shut so I can stay by his side. I hope you know how much he needs all of his friends for this. To see him, being used like this makes me sick, I've been working for him since he was little and he has always been like a son to me. I can't believe his real father could do this to him, it's disgraceful."  
"Sir, please know I'll watch his back no matter what. I'm glad to know someone over there is worried for him."  
"Please know that if he ever needs something to call me first. I can probably do more for him then any doctor."  
"Get Off Me!" Both stopped talking to see Kyouya fighting to push the doctor away from him. Tachibana ran in to get between the two of them.  
"You heard him so back off! Come sir, let's me help you get to bed." Kyouya was lifted gently into his arms almost as if he was a child again. He allowed himself to be carried to Tamaki's bed as Tamaki requested.  
"Are you okay Kyouya?"  
"Idiot, I didn't need a doctor."  
"You're yelling so I guess not."  
Tamaki faced the doctor as he was coming out of the bathroom to ask what was wrong with him.  
"He is experiencing symptoms related to morning sickness. I have a feeling he was feeling bad this morning and if he had come seen me as he is supposed to I would have told him to not go to school. He knew certain things could upset him soon once his body tried to handle and adjust to the fetus. Sir, you're running a slight fever so take it easy for a while. And don't worry I'll inform your father that you'll be staying here until you are back to normal. I will tell him that you are not well enough to accompany him tomorrow"  
"Whatever." _*You would tell him anyway.*_

Once they both left Tamaki sat on the bed to watch him. He was trying to fall asleep but his eyes couldn't stay closed. Why does this always have to happen?  
"I hate that man."  
"Who do you hate Kyouya?"  
"I hate that doctor; my father has him wrapped around his finger. I hate all the doctors my father has at the house but I hate him the most."  
"Why's that?"  
"Because _he _brought this whole idea to my father, _he_ is the man that performed all the operations on me. What they did to you was all from him! In basic terms _he_ is the reason I'm pregnant!" He shot up in the bed to stop as he was feeling nauseous again.  
"Kyouya, please relax and lay back down before you get sick again. I'm really sorry, I didn't know. I was just worried about you. You got so sick so quickly and I wasn't sure what to do because I didn't know what was wrong."  
"I know, I'm sorry for getting mad at you for it. I do appreciate it. I was fine until I walked into the clubroom, the scent lingering was bothering me until something we had cooked came into the room and as soon as it hit my nose it got to me.  
"Well, as long as you're okay."

Both wished it was really okay. The next morning Tamaki woke up on the futon to hear Kyouya throwing up again. It seemed that no matter what he ate he couldn't keep it down. Tamaki stayed as close as he could to help him the best he could, though it wasn't much. Kyouya gave up trying to go back to the bedroom, so Tamaki gave him a bed pillow to lay his head on when it wasn't in the toilet. Handing him a glass of water to him he sat next to him.  
"Maybe I should contact your father."  
"Don't call him, I can guarantee he already knows everything." Without saying how he just moved his wrist, he forgot Kyouya had that.  
"Is the baby really making you this sick?"  
"Most likely. My body is fighting against it."  
"If your body wins then that would mean that,"  
"Yes, that's exactly what it means but I doubt that will happen. My father has done a lot to make sure it doesn't." His voice relaxed as the rest of his thought slipped out. "Though I'm okay with it if that happens."  
Tamaki shot up as the words hit his ears.  
"No! You listen to me right now Kyouya Ootori. I won't hear it anymore so just forget about it! If you going to think that I'll sit by and watch you plan another abortion just forget it! You had your chance to think that this child shouldn't come into the world! You are going to have this baby so just accept it and stop bitching about it!" As he turned to leave the room he stopped as the other shot back now on his feet.  
"Fine! I'll have this baby so you won't cry but this doesn't change my mind! I'll still hate its very existence and this doesn't mean I have to love it!"  
"You bastard!"  
Kyouya couldn't see as his glasses flew off his face. He heard the impact of Tamaki's hand slap him across the face, they both did. In that moment that was all they heard as it echoed in their ears.

"Oh God, Kyouya! I'm so sorry, are you okay? What have I done?" Kyouya fell to his knees as he touched his face. It still stung from where Tamaki's hand had been. Quickly Tamaki picked up his glasses from the tub at least they were okay, that was probably the only thing right now that was. He moved next to him as he fell to his knees and handed them to him. He couldn't believe he just slapped him, how could he do that to him. His voice was cutting in and out as he tried to talk to him.  
"Are you okay, I left a mark; I'm such a horrible person. Kyouya I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have slapped you; I can't believe how my anger took over. Let me help you get something on it."  
"I guess I deserve that, after what I said." Tamaki had pulled him back to reality, he had gotten so mad about the turmoil he was internally facing he didn't realize what he said until Tamaki slapped him. After what he said he had every right to be mad. Tamaki pulled a towel off the rack to run it under cold water for his face. Before he could give it to him he heard him move his head back to the toilet. Today was turning into the day from hell.

Neither said much to each other for the rest of the day. Kyouya felt bad for saying what he did, whether it was the truth or not. Tamaki felt horrible for hitting him, he never struck another person before and when he did it was his best friend and it was over their child. What kind of friend was he? What kind of parent would he turn into? How could he lose his head like that, this wasn't like him at all. Kyouya didn't blame him for what he did. He deserved it fully, he saw how much his words hurt him the second he saw Tamaki's eyes.

After a few days he finally stopped vomiting every few minutes only to have his fever increase from not sleeping and eating well. Even wrapped in covers his body felt so cold and wouldn't stop shaking. He felt clammy from sweating due to his fever that Tamaki said was close to 102. Tachibana came back with another doctor at Tamaki's request for fear he was only going to get worse. If Kyouya didn't already know why he was so sick he would have thought he just had the flu. As each day showed no real improvement Tamaki became restless. At least the fever stopped rising. He wouldn't leave his side to make sure he stayed hydrated and the towel on his forehead stayed cold. He couldn't believe a baby could do this to a person. To think that more people would have to go through this if Yoshio's plan was successful. They both missed three weeks of school. Thankfully Yuzuru was able to make sure neither would be hit with a grade drop. A few times Tamaki talked to the gang, Haruhi especially.

Kyouya woke up on the start of the fourth week feeling a lot better. Sitting up he saw Tamaki asleep on the side of the bed. His hands were being used as a pillow to support his head in the mattress. He was happy knowing that Tamaki stayed beside him even after he said what he did. He had what a friend, no one could ever replace him.  
"Oh, you're up, finally, are you starting to feel any better?"  
"I am, thanks Tamaki, for everything."  
He just smiled at first as he sat up and stretched. "Well that's good to hear, I was getting really worried. I know Haruhi and my father will be glad to hear this as well. Both have been really worried."  
"I didn't mean to worry them, especially your father."  
"Yep, he came every day last week to check on you. Don't act so surprised by it. You know my father is just as aggravated with your father as you are." That was true.  
"I guess we have to tell them now don't we? They are going to ask and I'm betting you aren't going to let me lie."  
"Your right I'm not," He could Tamaki was going to say something but decided to drop it. Looking down his placed his hands over his stomach, he noticed he was doing this quite often.  
"Tamaki, I need to apologize to you for what I said the other day." It may have already been weeks since their fight but he still remembered what he said perfectly.  
"It's fine, you weren't feeling well and you were tired so you spoke your mind. I'm sorry I hurt you. I hit you a lot harder than I thought since that red mark didn't go away for a few days. But, I wonder if that was from the fever."  
"Tamaki, I need to tell you something."  
"I know; you weren't lying. I know you meant it when you told me that you hated this child and weren't going to love them. I guess when you go through what you did it makes sense. But, can I try to make you change your mind?"  
"Please, by all means try. I bet you will succeed and I want you to. I don't want to hate the child, it's just, as my father makes plans and I see all that could happen I worry that I should have done what I planned to do months ago."  
"Don't second guess yourself Kyouya. You never have before so don't start now. You did what you did for a reason, you needed to try to see if that was the answer and it wasn't so you didn't complete it. I am going to get you to see that deep down you really live the baby you are carrying. Just remember a baby is never a bad thing so even if it looks bleak something will happen to make everything okay. Until you realize that I'll keep trying to get you excited about this." He moved on the bed to rest his hand on top of Kyouya's, he could tell that he was scared and that fear was making him blind to how much he already loved the child.  
"How would I do this without you?" he really hoped Tamaki succeed, he really wanted him to. He was the only one that would be able to. He was tired of being scared and angry at all that happened, for neither did nothing. It would never change anything now.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Well it's a longer chapter and I like it. Leave your thoughts. And blah, blah, blah.

Please review.

~Femalefighter~


	7. Part 7

There for You

**Author's note/ Warning-** This story contains some things parents may not find suitable for young kids. Context more than language so please read with caution. *This chapter contains slight out of character, characters at times.*

Part 7

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing!

"Hunny-senpai is it just me or has senpai gotten overly protective over Kyouya-senpai?"  
"Don't you know Haru-chan?"  
"Know what?"  
"That Kyo-chan is going to have a baby. My father told me that he is going through with it for his families company. Their research came up with the procedure and before they market it then they needed someone to test it."  
"I don't see Kyouya-senpai agreeing to it. I mean that doesn't seem like him at all."  
"My father doesn't believe he did. But Haru-chan it's still a secret okay."  
"Of course senpai I won't say a word to anyone." As she said it her eyes wandered over to Kyouya and she caught herself staring at him trying to believe what she was told.

Tamaki sat beside Kyouya in his normal private area to talk. It was the first day back for the both of them and he wanted Kyouya to tell everyone. It seemed stupid to wait and while everyone was asking what made him so sick and the girls were gone for the day so it was just the seven of them.  
"You do it Tamaki, I told you you could when the time was right."  
"You did that's right!" Standing up he got everyone's attention and got them to come over, he was jumping up and down though it wasn't necessary, just obnoxious.  
"Every one! I have something I need to tell you, it cannot be put off any longer. Kyouya was out sick because he is having my baby!" Kyouya just slapped his forehead, fantastic, now everyone got the wrong idea. Before Tamaki could say something else he told them that neither of them were gay nor were they a couple. He even threw out a threat to make sure they told no one and started no rumors.  
"Yep, Kyouya's father asked me if I wanted to participate in a program for him and I said yes so now we are going to be parents in six months I believe." After the room let the news sink in for them, except for Hunny and Mori, Kyouya explained a little more about why he agreed to it. He used the excuse his sister told him about why this program was a good idea, that if this worked he would be giving thousands to start a family of their own. If Tamaki was going to lie about how it happened exactly then he would follow that lie. It felt good to be telling their friends as it was one less thing they had to worry about. After school he went over to Tamaki's for dinner. It was a common event now, Tamaki loved to have him over for dinner especially when Yuzuru couldn't come. He wasn't going to say no, he hated being home and he felt safe here, he knew that when he was here everyone treated him the same as they used to, as Tamaki's friend. At home they were only worried about him if it endangered the baby, as if his life wasn't important anymore, not that they used to think that before but now it was worse. It was nice to see Yuzuru again. After he learned that he visited him while he was sick the other week he wanted to get the chance to thank him personally.

That night it felt strange for both of them to sleep in their own beds again. Even before he got sick they stayed together not necessarily because they wanted or had to but they enjoyed hanging out and Kyouya was always falling asleep over there and Tamaki didn't have the heart to wake him. Kyouya never would have believed he would be laughing most days, but, that was Tamaki, he made you laugh and smile. What was his life like before him? Less complicated, maybe, but not this enjoyable for sure. Hopefully nothing would break both bonds they shared. One was their friendship in general the second was the bond that was developed with the pregnancy.

With things finally falling into an enjoyable groove Kyouya hadn't really realized that he was already five months in, well he did, but not in days but in how much space he had in the waist of his pants. He hated getting dressed and looking in the mirror to see if things looked okay, and he knew it was only going to get worse. Each day his clothes didn't fit he was reminded that soon his father would go public with this, the thought scared him. People knowing was something he just didn't want. Tamaki promised that it would be fine and he would help when the time came in hopes to make it easier. Especially when it came to school, no one knew other than their friends who kept their mouths shut. He was brought back to today as his phone went off, Tamaki was being his wake up call so he wouldn't be late, he didn't trust him to get to school on time if he didn't call. Normally it was needed but today he was already up and off to a poor start. Standing near his closet his was on the verge of a meltdown as his shirt was tight and hard to button and it was noticeable that he gained weight through the blazer. This was the day he was dreading, maybe he would skip today. Wait Tamaki was calling maybe he could help.  
"Does your father have uniforms at your house?"  
"What? I don't know but he might have something at his place why?"  
"Do you really need to ask? If he doesn't you'll be in class alone today and possibly for the rest of this, does that answer the question."  
"Just relax I'll get something for you no problem. Go to school and I'll run it your car okay."  
"Okay and thanks."

Kyouya sat in the limo waiting for Tamaki to show up. He was surprised to see him come from the school, maybe Yuzuru didn't have any at home.  
"Here you go as promised."  
"I'm going to kill you I hope you know that." Tamaki started laughing as Kyouya pulled out a dress, the girls' uniform to be exact."  
"You know you want to wear it don't lie."  
Throwing the dress at him he looked again at the bag to see a nicely folded shirt and blazer for him.  
"I didn't know what size you needed so it might be too big but it will be good for later. I know it took me longer but my father didn't have anything at the house so I had to look here."  
"Its fine thanks."  
Tamaki moved to the front of the car to talk to Tachibana when he realized he wasn't going to change in front of him.  
"Does it look okay?"  
"It looks fine, unless someone stares you won't see anything."  
"Don't say that, you're not helping."  
"Oh its fine Kyouya, just relax and get out of the car before we're late."  
As they walked to the door Yuzuru was walking out.  
"Father, your leaving?"  
"I have a meeting with your grandmother but I should be home tonight for dinner as planned. Kyouya is everything okay now?"  
"Yes chairman thank you."  
"See you tonight father."  
With that they watched him go to his waiting car before heading to class.

"For the last time it looks fine now go into the room before we're late."  
"But,"  
"Jeez you're worse than me."  
"I am not." With that Kyouya walked in to sit down. Tamaki followed him in laughing, well that worked.  
So far no one had said a word, whether they could see anything or not, he didn't care so long as no one said anything. As third period rolled around his fears dwindled. Only to be reignited for a different reason. Everyone looked up to see the classroom door open, the assistant principal stood in the doorway, someone was in trouble he never showed up unless it was to discipline them. The teacher walked over to see what was wrong. Everyone froze when she opened her mouth. "Tamaki, can you come here please?"  
He looked behind him at Kyouya for a second before standing up to go to them.  
"Is something wrong, am I in trouble?"  
"Please follow me Tamaki." He noticed how soft the assistants voice was, almost as if he was upset over something.

Kyouya was worried when Tamaki never came back to class. He hoped everything was okay; he never got pulled out of class. As he headed to the clubroom he tried calling him but it just rang to go to voicemail. When he opened the door to find it empty he placed a note on the door that they weren't meeting today. They were closed anyway but they planned on talking about upcoming events. Heading to his waiting car he decided to go to Tamaki's, he wanted to find out why he wasn't picking up. Shima opened the door for him, she seemed upset by something.  
"Master Tamaki is in his room. He'll be glad to see you I'm sure."

Knocking on his door he heard no answer at first, but he knew Shima wouldn't lie to him.  
"Hey Tamaki, it's me can I come in?"  
"Go away!"  
He opened the door to see him lying face down on the bed. Antoinette was lying next to him practically as lifeless as Tamaki was.  
"Tamaki, what's wrong? Is everything okay?"  
"I thought I told you to go away. I don't want to see your face right now."  
He stepped back hurt; that was uncalled for. He didn't do anything to warrant this, at least he didn't remember anything.  
"Tamaki talk to me, what happened? What did I do?"  
"He's dead Kyouya! My father is dead!" He turned to face him, fire burned in his eyes.  
"What! How?" How did he kill him was what he wanted to ask but hearing that Yuzuru was gone hit him hard stopping long sentences.  
"They told me at the hospital that a car ran through a light at an intersection as my father was going through. They told me he was dead on impact. You know what they also told me? They told me that your father took over the investigation; I know he is doing it to cover it up! We both know that your father never involves his private police unless it's for himself!"  
"Oh my God, Tamaki, I'm so sorry." He stepped closer to him only for Tamaki to make him step back."  
"Just get out! I don't want to see you! I hate your family! I hate you! Why didn't you stop your father? Why did my father have to get involved in this? He had nothing to do with your family, if it was me your father wanted, he should have killed me! Did he kill him for my family's empire? Is that it? Am I next? If he wants it he can fucking have it!"  
"Tamaki, I'm so sorry, he never told me that he would hurt anyone. You know I would have stopped him, you know how well I got along with your father."  
"Oh Just Shut Up! Get Out! He was all I had left and now he's gone! He is gone forever Kyouya, I'm all alone and why? Over some money or is this over that damned kid? Is that it, was it because my father didn't agree with him? Didn't agree with the idea that I was being used by your father! I hate you! I can't even stand to look at you right now! Get Out, I never want to see you again! Got that!"  
When Kyouya didn't leave Tamaki grabbed his pillows and threw them at him.  
"You and that, that thing you're carrying are nothing but monsters! In my mind your both dead to me as you bring nothing my misery to the ones around you! Now get the fuck out of my face!"  
Kyouya backed up making sure he didn't trip over the pillows that had been thrown around him. Once outside the room he couldn't stop crying over what just happened. What had gotten into Tamaki, he never cursed like that, he never said things like what he did. He knew the death of his father was hard on him since no one saw it coming but this didn't seem like him at all. Barely able to see he made it down the stairs and to the car. In the car he cried over Yuzuru's death and for the loss of his best friend. He was all alone now too. Deep down he felt that this was really good-bye for them as the house left his view. He really believed that Tamaki would never forgive his family for all they did. They kept hurting and using him. First with their friendship, then with the pregnancy, and now this, it would probably only get worse as time went on if Tamaki stayed friends with him. How could his father do this?

Tamaki crashed back to lay on the bed, he saw the bear he had since he was a baby and held it tightly to his chest as fresh tears poured from his eyes. This was all Kyouya's fault; the person he used to call his best friend. If he had never met him then he never would have had to deal with Yoshio. His father never would have to get involved and would still be here. He really was an idiot to not see how much Yoshio used him and his family, their friendship was nothing but a lie. They were forced together but why did his father have to get tangled in this? He did nothing wrong yet he paid the ultimate price. He hated everyone in Kyouya's family; he could never forgive any of them. Rolling over to the side he thought of that baby. If that child was never conceived then his father wouldn't have been trying to help. He knew this pain that they caused would never go away but it wouldn't get worse as he didn't plan on seeing them again. He was done with them, he would never talk to Kyouya again, he would never have to see that baby. For how could he and not know that, that this child was the reason he would never meet his grandfather. The only family he had left that he talked to was gone and never coming back.

0o0o0o0o0o

Yea I'm mean but just read part 8 coming soon. I know Tamaki doesn't swear, well not like he did but it sounded right in my mind. So there *sticks tongue out* Please review.  
~Femalefighter~


	8. Part 8

There for You

**Author's note/ Warning-** This story contains some things parents may not find suitable for young kids. Context more than language so please read with caution. *This chapter contains slight out of character, characters at times.*

Part 8

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing!

By the time Kyouya arrived at his house he had stopped crying and was pissed. The mood swings would come in handy as he went after his father to have him pay tenfold for what he did. He could only hope he wouldn't lose it and start to cry.  
"Sir, are you alright?" Tachibana stood beside the car door as he moved back to avoid getting hit by it as it was swung open by Kyouya.  
"Where is he? Where is my father?"  
"I believe in the lab sir, is everything alright?"  
"Follow me. That man is dead when I get my hands on him."

Charging through the lab doors everyone stopped whatever they were doing to see Kyouya storm in and head to Yoshio. Tachibana was right behind him still lost by what was going on. Kyouya pushed him back as he was close.  
"You Bastard, what have you done! How could you go after Yuzuru! You told me that if I followed your directions you wouldn't hurt them! Has everything you told me been a lie so you could keep me from leaving or is this because Yuzuru was ready to stand against you? Did you fear that he would say the truth once everything became public! Tamaki could still tell them everything or will you kill him too!  
"Sir, Yuzuru Suoh's death was tragic and untimely. It saddens us all."  
Kyouya turned to see the doctor, the one that made his blood boil as it was standing a few feet from him. "You son of a bitch, this was your idea wasn't it! You told my father to kill him because you feared that he would ruin your precious plan! That I wasn't following your orders like some puppet so you did something to make me! Wipe that stupid grin off your face you asshole!" Moving towards the doctor he rocked back with his arm and before anyone could stop him he punched the doctor square in the face sending him back and to the floor. Tachibana moved to hold Kyouya back before he went after him again.  
"Son, enough control yourself!"  
"Fuck off; I'm no son of yours. I never really have been and you know it!"  
Everyone heard a beeping coming from Kyouya and the computer on the side of the room. Using this opportunity to stand up and hopefully get Kyouya to stop the doctor carefully stepped forward.  
"Kyouya you need to calm down. Your anger is out of control and right now is harming the fetus."  
"Fuck the fetus! Do you really think I care what happens to it when I haven't cared this whole time?" But with that he broke away from Tachibana and left the lab with the doctor holding his broken nose and his father for once lost by what to do now.

"Don't worry sir; you know he would be upset if he learned the truth. We need this sir; now he has nowhere to go as we know Suoh won't help him. He will be easier to watch him as he will be home more after school. Investors are coming and with Kyouya having no one to back him up everything can run smoothly."  
"Perhaps but everything is lost if Kyouya doesn't calm down. At this rate, with his numbers as high as they are he will force himself into a premature labor in the hour. And, I don't need to tell you that the child won't survive. Watch him, if nothing changes in twenty minutes force him back here so we can get them down ourselves." With that he walked out of the room leaving the doctor alone.

Kyouya went to his bedroom making sure Tachibana was following close behind. Leaning against his bed with one hand he put the other on his abdomen as he tried to breathe. He was in pain, the stress and anger was hurting him as the doctor said. Before he forced himself to go into labor he had to calm down. He didn't want to see either of those two right now. He needed to relax for the child as well, if born this early it surely wouldn't survive. He couldn't lose this baby, it was all he had left of Tamaki.  
"Sir, are you alright, can I help you at all? Do you need something?" Tachibana stood next to him concerned as the beeping continued to match the look at his face.  
"I don't know what to do anymore. He hates me; he hates me so much for what my father did to his."  
"Is it really true then? Did he really kill Yuzuru sir?"  
"Tama…Tamaki said that his car had been hit and the police handed over the investigation to ours. They never do that for us, not unless someone from the public police forced worked for us. And they never arrive to an accident unless someone here sends for them, how would they know to go there unless we told them. We took over to cover up the fact that it was intentional. I would bet you the car that hit Yuzuru's was empty." Talking seemed to help calm his heart down as well as clear his head. Little by little he was feeling better.  
"But why would he hate you, you would never agree to something like this?"  
"I didn't stop it, Tamaki knows that he has always been used by my family; he believes I used him too. He is done and I don't blame him but…he is all I had outside of this prison. I'm all alone now." Slowly he stood up straight as he felt better; the anger was leaving him to be replaced by tears from what happened before. Tachibana was caught off guard as he moved into his arms crying. Kyouya never did this, he never cried in front of others, never let down the wall. He never wanted to let people see how vulnerable he really was. He figured this was from the hormones but that didn't matter, he promised Kyouya that he would be here for him whenever he needed someone. That covered mental support as well as physical. He felt the back of his shirt pull as Kyouya grabbed it  
"Sir? Are you okay?"  
"It hurts, it won't stop, I'm in pain, pain that won't stop. Help me, please."  
Sitting him on the bed he tried to get him to relax.  
"Is the pain increasing? Do you feel pressure, back pain?"  
"No, it just won't stop."  
He jutted forward holding his stomach, what was wrong with him? He didn't need this right now.  
"I'm scared, what is going on with me?"  
Laying him back Tachibana just moved his hands gently to see what caused the pain, he was looked for reactions from Kyouya. Taking a deep breath he was happy to feel nothing associated with labors pains. "Sir, its fine I promise. The baby is reacting to your emotions but, I need you to relax for me before it gets serious. Talk to me so you don't lock it in. Can you trust me enough to talk to me?"  
"I'm scared, about everything." He wanted to feel better, he didn't want to hurt anymore and he knew he could trust him. That was why he kept him around.  
"Don't worry sir; there is nothing to be scared about. I bet once everything settles down Tamaki will try to talk to you again. You both have been friends for years and have gone through so much as it is. I also never saw Tamaki as one to run from something so I know he won't run away from the child you share."  
"You have no idea what he said to me, he told me that in his mind I was dead to him, as was our unborn child. But even so, I don't want to lose him."  
He felt the pain leaving again, hopefully for good this time. He just stared at his hands still on his stomach, it wasn't that big yet but he would be in time. The inevitable truth was that come January he was going to have a baby, his best friend or ex best friends' baby.

"Sir, forgive me but, do you love the boy?"  
He stopped to look up at him, he was surprised by the question, he never faced it before.  
"No, I don't, he has just always been there. My father wanted me to get close to a lot of people but Tamaki. He, he was different because he saw my heart's true desire. That scared me but I welcomed it. I respect him for that and I don't respect many.

After a while he asked to be let alone. He was grateful for the other's help but now he just needed to be alone. In an hour everything changed. Earlier today Tamaki had helped him hide the fact that he was pregnant and now he hated him. Now he was dead in the others mind and he really wished he was. He didn't want to hurt Tamaki, he didn't want to be the reason he cried. Rolling on his side he stared at the wall, his arms wrapped around his mid-section automatically as he thought about what Tamaki said. He had been right about everything. This baby he carried, so far, brought nothing but misery. None of this would have happened if he wasn't pregnant. Again he felt himself fighting with himself over if he could ever love this child. Tamaki once said that a baby was never a bad thing but he knew he was against that idea after what he said and he personally never believed it to begin with. He had been right all along; he messed up when he decided to not have the abortion. Now though it was too late, he was forced to live with the decisions he made.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Love it! I'm a bitch but it's so good. Part 9 is coming soon I know that for a fact. So please review and leave your thoughts.  
~Femalefighter~


	9. Part 9

There for You

**Author's note/ Warning-** This story contains some things parents may not find suitable for young kids. Context more than language so please read with caution.

Part 9

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing!

Everyone besides Tamaki sat in the clubroom the following day as all classes and activities were canceled following the announcement in homeroom. A few girls in his class had started crying as the school heard about Yuzuru's death. Some had asked him how Tamaki was doing. After, they were free to do as they pleased he walked to the clubroom where everyone soon joined him. They hadn't made plans to meet up but something told them to go there so they did.  
"How is Senpai doing Kyouya-senpai? I bet he called you yesterday when it happened."  
"He is as to be expected, a mess. He would probably be happy if you guys went to visit him at home." He wasn't mad at them so he could use them for support. Haruhi could see the pain flash across his face as he said that, though it didn't seem to make sense. "Also I'll be leaving the Host Club come Tamaki's return to school." Everyone wanted to know why he would say that, why he would leave. Something wasn't making sense; something had to have happened between the two of them. "Tamaki has made it clear to me that he doesn't want to see me and I shall respect his wishes and since this is _his _club…" He was still trying to figure out a way to get through their shared classes. He could always leave Ouran altogether. There were private schools all over Japan and his grades remained high the only problem would be his attendance but he could probably pay the school to let him in. He could leave school until he had the baby and then attend somewhere far away to avoid any chance of running into Tamaki. This was the least he could do for him; he could leave his life completely as he wanted.  
"Senpai, what happened between you and mi' lord? We all see it by how your acting and if you don't tell us he will later."  
"Then have him tell you Hikaru. I bet he would love to. I'll see you all at the funeral tomorrow." With that he got up and walked out. Everyone was lost by how he was acting, what could have happened between them? They were so close that if it was something small Kyouya wouldn't feel the need to leave the Host Club.  
"Shitty time for a fallout."  
"Maybe what happened caused the fallout Hika-chan." They all looked at Hunny and thought about what he said.

Kyouya sat downstairs in his room waiting for Tachibana to get his suit from their tailor. He was a little scared about this; he hoped Tamaki wouldn't get upset by him being there. It didn't seem likely since he wasn't really like that but he could still hear him yelling at him from the other day. His words burned his skin. A part of him was debating if he shouldn't go but he knew he had too, he got along well with Yuzuru and it was only right that he say good-bye and apologize. He wasn't going to apologize for his father but for not seeing what was coming and stopping it.  
"Sir, I have what you asked for."

As he walked back downstairs in his room he stopped trying to fix his shirt before he fell. Walking over he grabbed the jacket from Tachibana to slip it on.  
"I can't wait for this to be over, I miss being my old size already and I know I still have a long way to go before that happens. Does it do its job?" He had ordered a suit that would be able to hide his bump but when he tried it on yesterday he lost his arms in the sleeves. He was pleasantly surprised when the new tailor got them done right the first time. For once his father did something right.  
"Yes, sir it does and it will come faster than you think. Are you ready to get the others sir?"  
"Physically, yes." Last night he spoke to Haruhi about picking up her and her father which soon turned into everyone going in one car.

The car ride had been hard; no one said anything though it was obvious Tamaki told them everything. With Ranka in the car no one wanted to bring it up since he didn't know about anything. Hanging towards the back of the group Kyouya didn't say anything to Tamaki; he didn't even get too close to him once they arrived. Even still he couldn't help but notice and feel his eyes on him, they burned as badly as the words. Haruhi walked over to Tamaki with her father, he grabbed her tightly saying something in her ear. He looked up and Kyouya still see his eyes burn with the flames of hatred as they fell upon them. Even as tears escaped them the blaze stayed strong. It was if he was telling Kyouya that he was only here, the reason he cried now was because of him. When Haruhi walked away everyone moved to stand in the distance to make sure they weren't overheard but were close enough to make it look as if they didn't want to get in the way.  
"Senpai, he told us last night what happened and he has never seemed so angry before. I'm sorry."  
"It's alright Haruhi; I saw it happening one day. I just didn't see it happening like this."

For some reason they were surprised to see Tamaki's grandmother standing next to him. Kyouya didn't expect to see her crying and she wasn't but he could tell she was saddened over her son's death. He always thought of her as a heartless bitch, guess he was wrong. As the funeral was in progress he kept one eye on Tamaki. It pained him knowing that he couldn't be his strength for him when he needed it the most. He should be next to him offering his support not fifty-feet away watching as him drop his head with his eyes shut tightly as his hands were tight fists that shook as he fought back tears.

Being the end of September the weather was warm yet it was breezy, somehow it seemed perfect for Yuzuru's funeral. Kyouya couldn't believe he was really gone just because he promised him he was going to stop his father. How Yoshio found out he will never know but he was certain that this wasn't fair. As he lowered his head to hide the fact that he started crying he felt a hand drop on his shoulder. Turning he saw Tachibana letting him know it was okay. He was grateful he came, one to watch Kyouya and to talk to Tamaki who seemed willing to talk to him. Apparently since he wasn't an Ootori he had no ill will against him. He was the only one that knew everything going on and would be there for Tamaki if he needed someone. He figured Tachibana was going to try to bring Tamaki around and not block out Kyouya.

Tamaki fell face first onto his pillow. Today was the hardest day of his life and it couldn't end soon enough. He dreaded today ever since his grandmother called to tell him the burial had been arranged. Today topped worst days along with Tuesday when he got pulled out of class to be told his father had been in a car accident and had died. He remembered that day perfectly and he knew he always would. He remembered his hands shaking as he tried to call Kyouya to have him leave school so he wouldn't be alone. As his hand finally got to the send button he was told the details of the accident. That was when he realized that his father had been murdered, and by his so called best friends family. Kyouya, he couldn't believe Kyouya actually showed his face. It was probably just another order from his father to keep up appearances. Still, the nerve, did he need proof that his father was really dead? Did he need to see the coffin go into the ground and be covered? Well he could report back to Yoshio with good news. His father was really dead and never coming back, he was all alone, he wasn't even an adult yet and he was all alone in the world.

Antoinette jumped on the bed and pushed his head with her nose. Grabbing her he snuggled close, he was surprised he hadn't squeezed the life out of her yet. Since Tuesday he always felt that he needed something to hold on to whether it was her or his old bear. He felt like such a child, but he was still one, he wasn't eighteen yet. He was a child all alone with no parent to turn to when he needed someone. He could only hope that his grandmother would accept him so he wouldn't be alone anymore. He hated this feeling; this was only because of Kyouya and his father. Those two were monsters, it didn't seem fair. He loved his father and he lost him. Kyouya hated his and he lived on. He heard Antoinette whimpering under him, "Sorry girl, I won't hold on so tightly." He could feel his anger coming back for those two. That's all that happened whenever he thought of them.

"Master Tamaki, do you want to eat dinner?" Forcing himself up, he noticed Shima in the doorway. Deciding he should eat, he slowly got to his feet and followed her to the dining room. He wasn't really hungry though he hadn't eaten since breakfast Tuesday. No matter what was cooked he would lose his appetite for it once he tried to eat it.

Kyouya laid on the examining table in the lab counting every second until he could leave. He was satisfied to see the doctor's nose still taped, he did a nice job on Tuesday. He hadn't really spoken to either of them since then and he didn't plan to. He could get along just fine without speaking.  
"You got very lucky that your little outburst didn't end in disaster. The baby seems to show no signs of developmental harm at all."  
He just gave him the finger as he fixed his glasses on his face. It felt so good to flip him off; he should have done this sooner. Too bad he couldn't do this to his father. Speaking of which he was entering the room, this couldn't be good. Couldn't he yell tomorrow, he just got back from a funeral; he didn't need this right now.  
"Kyouya I shall only say this once. Control your temper or I will. If you ruin this I will make sure you are severely punished. Do you understand?"  
"Yes sir." He needed to get away from here but that ship had sailed long ago. For now all he could do was dream, dream the same as a child would. He was allowed to do that still; after all he was only seventeen. Seventeen and five months pregnant, with a baby the father no longer wanted, as well as himself. This seemed like some TV special only it wasn't and it was his life.

Once back in his room he laid on the couch trying not to fall asleep. He was tired of being tired and wanted to make it through a day without napping at least once. No matter what he did his mind couldn't get pulled away from Tamaki. He shook from the hatred he saw in his eyes. That would never disappear, it wasn't something that could. Even the baby couldn't bring them back together since Tamaki now hated the child as well. How was he going to be able to do this? He couldn't raise a baby alone, not when he didn't want it to begin with. Tamaki had been his support up until now; he had made him except the reality and be okay with it. Now, he was back to how he was before, scared and alone and feeling like he would never care for the child. That he was willing to let his father do whatever he planned to do with it. Was he strong enough to handle this alone? How could he save the baby from a fate similar to his? How was he going to handle the unknown? Tamaki had promised him that he would stay by his and help him every step of the way but now that promise was broken. Years ago he may have been able to figure it all out but now he was scared and felt so weak.  
"What am I going to do?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

….Yea….I know…. :) I'm mean, and you guys have no idea how this will turn out. Well for once I do so expect part 10 to be up soon! Leave thoughts, if you want to see something let me know, okay.  
~Femalefighter~


	10. Part 10

There for You

**Author's note/ Warning-** This story contains some things parents may not find suitable for young kids. Context more than language so please read with caution.

Part 10

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing!

Tamaki heard his phone going off; it was probably Kyouya, again. He must have been really stupid if he didn't understand the words 'I never want to talk to you again.' Rolling back over, he shut his eyes as sleep was overcoming him. He dreamt about his mother again, ever since one of Yuzuru's maids came across her number he dreamt about her. It took him days to build up the courage to call her but when he did he was so happy. To hear her voice again, it brought tears to his eyes. Now he debated if he should move to France to be with her again. He hated living alone, he may have lived alone since coming to Japan but he knew his father was close by and could stop for dinner some nights. Now he knew those nights would never happen again. Even if his grandmother disproved she couldn't stop him. He wasn't fourteen anymore, he could do as he pleased. It wouldn't be hard to find work so he could support the two of them.

When he opened his eyes he noticed the pain he felt before wasn't as bad. Looking at the clock he noticed he could still go to school. He hadn't been since he got called out of class. How long ago was that anyway? A few days, a week maybe? The school told him he could take as long as he needed knowing it wouldn't be easy to go back. If he didn't attend a school his father owned and worked at it would have been better, for there everything would feel like him. Maybe he would try it; he couldn't lie in bed anymore. Time hadn't stopped for him the way it had for his father. It was still moving forward and he had to as well. It was time he took that step forward, for standing still would change nothing. As he sat up he grabbed his phone from the nightstand. He had a missed called, from Kyouya, last week. Brushing it off he checked to see that Haruhi called him the other day and the twins text him to see how he was doing. The date on the main screen took him off guard, it read October twenty-seventh. Had he really laid in his bed for a month? It was a sign though that today was the day to take that first step back into his life.

As he sat in his car he was a little nervous, could he do this? He would give it a shot at least, if it was too hard he would go home. How would he react to seeing Kyouya? Well he sat in front of him so once he sat down he could ignore him the way he had been. As the car pulled up he took a deep breath and got out. He stared at the building in front of him before he took that first step away from the car, and then another, and another until he made it to his classroom. Stopping outside he jammed his free hand into his pocket as his fists clenched to prepare to see Kyouya in there. He just had to walk in and sit down, he could keep his head down to avoid seeing the other; he could do that. Kyouya could be ignored as he was for the past month. When he stepped in her heard a bunch of girls say his name and run over to him. They seemed so happy to see him finally come back to school. They all promised to help him with his work if he needed it so he could be ready for finals in a couple of months. As they were talking to him he couldn't stop his eye from wandering to his seat. Kyouya wasn't there, the seat was empty and his bag was missing. Was he running late? Looking in the room he didn't see him anywhere, so he didn't change seats. When he focused back to the girls he noticed they said something to him but he hadn't heard any of it. Before he could ask them to repeat it the bell for homeroom rang and they all sat down.

He may have asked them what they said at lunch but he had been called down to the office. The assistant principal was now in charge until someone else was decided by his grandmother. He was grateful he didn't have to step into his father's office; he didn't think he would be able to do it. The assistant just wanted to see how he was doing since he heard that he came back.  
"If you need help with anything or need to talk please know you can talk to me."  
"Thank you sir, I will."  
So far he was doing okay, just a few more classes and then the host club, he could handle it. As he walked back to class he felt a sudden urge to turn back and ask if he knew why Kyouya wasn't in school. Why would he care to know though? Him not being here made today easier.

By the time he got to the host club he was the last one. He had to stay a few extra minutes to get all the notes he missed. He had enough homework to last him till Christmas break.  
"Tama-chan, your back!" Everyone stopped what they were doing as they saw Hunny run to the door as Tamaki was walking in.  
"Yeah, I'm back. Sorry everyone for not returning you messages right away. I just got them this morning."  
"How are you doing Senpai?"  
"I'm getting there, it's taking me a while but I think I can do it. Thank you guys for all of your support."  
"Don't mention it mi' lord." Hikaru had his normal smile on his face though his voice sounded embarrassed.  
"Well I see the clubroom is still in one piece so that's a relief."  
"We are smart enough to keep it going Tama-chan."  
"Yea, Haruhi here had been working non-stop to make sure it would be here for you."  
"Wait, Haruhi? I'm grateful but why hasn't Kyouya helped you? Did he leave the club or something?"  
"What, you don't know? Haven't you seen the news lately?" Tamaki looked at Hikaru and the others, what was going on.  
"No to be honest with you I haven't. My TV hasn't been on at all actually. Tell me what's going on with Kyouya." He wasn't sure why he was asking. He couldn't really care could he? He had planned to throw him out once he came back so why did he care?  
"Well Senpai, Kyouya-senpai had been helping us up until last week. Then he, well, he left school last Monday. None of us have been able to get through to him."  
"Is he okay?" He felt himself start to panic as it seemed no one wanted to tell him.  
"Tama-chan, last Monday morning Kyo-chans father went public about his pregnancy. Some of the ladies in his class told us he walked out before third period. He hasn't been back since. Someone outside of school told someone here because everyone in school knew by the end of the day. We heard about the press conference but we didn't know he left until they told us."  
As the words registered in his mind he remembered all that was going on before his father's death. Kyouya was pregnant and thanks to Yoshio he was the father. He had promised him, that he would be there for him when this happened. Why hadn't Kyouya called him? He suddenly got this sick feeling as he recalled earlier checking his phone to see a missed call from Kyouya last week. Last Monday to be exact, Kyouya had tried to call yet he ignored every call from him.  
"Oh God what did I do?" As he was hit with the memory of the last time he saw Kyouya he ran out of the room, his voice yelling at Kyouya echoed in his ears. Running out of the building he called his driver that he was running to Kyouya's and to meet him on the road. He wasn't going to stop running until he got there if he had too.

The further he got from the school he hoped his car could get him soon, Kyouya's house wasn't just up the road. Not to mention the sooner he got there the better. He had to apologize for what he said and did. He got so wrapped up in his grief that he forgot about everything else. He wondered if Kyouya would talk to him. Maybe he could fix this, even if they weren't best friends anymore maybe they could be normal friends, or at least on speaking terms. He slowed down as he saw his driver pull up next to him. Thank God, he was starting to slow down from being out of breath and his legs hurting from not moving this much in weeks. Once in the car he called Tachibana since Kyouya's phone was off. At least he seemed happy to hear that he was coming over, maybe Kyouya would be too. He couldn't believe how stupid he had been. How could he forget that his promised Kyouya that he would be there for him? How could he have gotten so mad at him when he knew from the start it wasn't his fault?

As the house came into view he prayed Kyouya would see him. Tachibana was outside waiting for him. He seemed worried but glad. "Hello Tamaki, he is in his room. I know he will be glad to see you." Without being told again he ran inside and down the hall to go to the next floor where his room was. Without knocking he opened the door and walked in. Unless Kyouya was watching TV he wouldn't hear him knock anyway.

The room seemed dark though it never seemed that well lit to start. The downstairs was quiet and empty. Kyouya must be upstairs sleeping. He stopped when he hit the top. Kyouya's back was towards him but that wasn't what worried him, it was how he seemed, lifeless. He couldn't see any part of him moving. What if something happened? What if he was too late? He couldn't lose him too.  
"K…Kyouya?" He heard his voice crack as his mind started to panic. "Hey Kyouya, it's me, can we talk?"

Kyouya opened his eyes as he heard his name. He recognized that voice but there was no way it could be him. His mind needed to stop playing tricks on him already. "Tamaki?"  
"Oh thank God."  
"If your here to yell at me can you just do it and leave, I'm not in the mood for a long argument."  
"I want to apologize to you." He rolled over to sit up in the bed. It was Tamaki he heard, he was standing at the top of the stairs. He didn't seem angry but upset. Why was he here? Tamaki moved a little closer, he quickly caught himself as his eyes were moving to stare at Kyouya's stomach, it was noticeable now. Of course it was, he was pregnant and though he hadn't talked for a month didn't mean time would stop for him. Time was moving forward for Kyouya while he had stood still. "Kyouya, I'm really sorry for how I acted. I messed up. I got so wrapped up in my sorrow that I took it out on you. I never should have blamed you, deep down I knew you didn't kill my father or want him dead. I just needed someone to blame for my pain and we had things going on so I attacked you. I broke my promise to you." He moved closer, Kyouya moved over so he could sit in the bed.  
"I thought I was dead to you, that you never wanted to see my face again."  
"I know and I'm sorry I should never have said those that, you're my best friend."  
"I am? I don't see how. I didn't think best friends blamed each other for things they didn't do and never pick up the phone."  
"Kyouya, I…" He was right, for the last month he didn't treat him like they were best friends or even friends at all. "Your right I didn't but I want to try and fix that if you'll let me."  
"I tried to give you space after the funeral. I could tell how much you hated me and I wanted to give you time before we tried to talk again. You promised me you would stand by me yet when I really needed you, you wouldn't call me back. The one time I really need you and you're not talking to me. Last week I could have really used my 'best friend.'" He felt like a girl saying that but it was all true.  
"I know, I screwed up big time. I let you down. I made you go through so much alone. I'm sorry Kyouya. Is there any way you can forgive me? He noticed Tamaki's eyes became watery as he got ready to cry.  
"Don't cry Tamaki, please." He knew that if Tamaki started to cry he would too thanks to the hormones. "If I forgive you will you not cry?"  
"Maybe."  
"Then I forgive you." Deep down he didn't want to stay mad at Tamaki, he didn't want to lose him. He hated not being able to talk to him this past month especially with so much going on. If Tamaki could forgive him for what his family did then he would do whatever he could to get his best friend back.  
"Really, you'll take me back?"  
"We weren't a couple."  
"Maybe not, but you were my best friend, and you're having my baby."  
"You still want to be involved, I'll understand completely if you don't."  
"I do, if you'll let me." That was all Kyouya needed to hear to lose his hold on his emotions and start crying. "Kyouya are you okay? Did I somehow hurt you? Hey say something, why are you crying?"  
"We are such losers you know that right."  
"Yea I know but that's why we're friends." Tamaki smiled as he wrapped his arms around Kyouya's neck to hug him. He was so grateful for Kyouya, after what he said to him and the baby he didn't expect to be forgiven. He had such a great friend, how could he say what he did.

They sat together and talking about different things that happened for both of them this past month. Tamaki told him about talking to his mother, he was going to tell him that he was thinking about moving there to be with her but he didn't feel it was right to bring it up. Kyouya told him about the varies club things he missed and would have to look forward to tomorrow. As they talked Kyouya noticed something, Tamaki was sweating, and that he had been since he showed up. Was he getting sick? Finally, deciding he wanted an answer he asked and was a little surprised by what he said.  
"I started to run here from the school."  
"What! I'm twenty minutes at least if you drive and you decided to run?"  
"I heard about what happened last week and I wanted to talk to you as soon as I could. I didn't want to wait at the school for my driver to show up. I felt really bad for what I did to you and so I decided that I would do whatever I could to get here and try to make it right."  
"You're nuts you know that right" He was grateful though that Tamaki came over as soon as he realized what happened between them and to him. He didn't realize he would do that though it seemed just like him.  
"Now it's my turn; I know it's chilly today but what's with the turtleneck, it isn't _that_ cold out."  
"My wardrobe is limited right now. I'll take what I can get."  
"Can I fold it down then, your making me hotter then I already am."  
"Then take your jacket off."  
"Oh come on let me lower it."  
"Please stop Tamaki, let it go."  
"No, because now I know you're hiding something. What do you have a hickey or something?"  
"What? No, now Tamaki stop, plea…" Tamaki got past Kyouya's hands and pulled down the material.  
"What…how could…is this from me?" His voice was soft as he stared at his neck.  
"I told you to stop." He moved Tamaki's hands easier now as they suddenly lifeless and pulled it back up to cover the pink line running across the left side of his neck. It didn't seem old, maybe a few days to a week at most. It seemed almost as if the blade touched the skin and broke it but it was taken away before it could go deeper.  
"Kyouya, I…I'm so sorry. Why did you do this?" He looked into his onyx eyes for the truth. Both found it hard to speak to the other. Both blamed themselves for this, one for letting the other see the scar of his moment of weakness. The other knowing this was all because of his actions, this was all his fault. "Answer me, please Kyouya."  
"Last Monday when I couldn't be in class anymore from their eyes, I decided as I ran out. I just couldn't handle it anymore. I came home and was done. The blade touched me but before I could press harder Tachibana caught me. My uncertainty over if I wanted to die ended up saving my life."  
"So this is my fault, you wouldn't have done this if I wasn't such a dumbass. Oh Kyouya I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for what I did to you, I'm sorry for what I put you through." He wrapped his arms around his neck again to hug him tightly. "Please don't attempt anything like this again. I don't want to lose you. I promise you I won't leave you alone so if you need to talk know I'm always here. Are you okay now? Did you cut yourself anywhere else?"  
"No, Tamaki's it's just this and yes I'm fine now."  
"Move your sleeves, I don't want to say I don't trust you but I don't trust you." Rolling his eyes he pulled back his sleeves to have Tamaki grab his arms and examine them.  
"Stop this okay."  
"Okay." Both were whispering as that was all their voices could handle. There were red and pink lines on his left arm, all seemed to be healing. These were deeper than the one on his neck and a few seemed recent, a few days ago at most.  
"Do you promise me you'll stop?"  
"I do, I'll stop I promise. Please don't tell my father."  
"Okay I won't. If you break your promise, I'll know so don't do it."  
"I won't. Please don't cry again."  
"This is funny Kyouya, I'm serious."  
"I know."

They just sat in silence for a while, lost in their own thoughts over everything that happened recently. Tired of the silence Kyouya moved to get off the bed.  
"I want to show you something."  
"I'll get it, just tell me where." Tamaki could tell he was having trouble getting up from being in bed so long.  
"If you want, on the coffee table downstairs, bring up the folder."  
"Okay be right back." He slid off the bed to run downstairs to get what Kyouya asked for and run back up. "Here you go, one folder, which reminds me that I have a ton of homework waiting for me." Kyouya went through it looking for something while he listened to him.  
"Oh just copy mine, I know you want to."  
"What's the condition?"  
"Help me with my French homework so I can pass the class."  
"Done. Now what did you want to show me?" Finally finding it further back then he thought he handed an envelope to him.  
"You can break the seal on it and take a look."  
It took a second for him to get it open, when he did he took out what was inside and smiled.  
"Oh! Is this the baby?"  
"No, it's my dog, dumbass."  
"I knew that, jeez, I know you don't have a dog. When was this taken?"  
Kyouya rolled his eyes at him before answering. "The Sunday before my father told the public. He wanted as recent as he could."  
"So he used this when he…?"  
"No, thank god. I'm not sure what he did exactly for I was in class when it happened. But, I know he didn't put it up, I believe these pictures are for investors."  
"You'd swear he is going to our baby off to the highest bidder."  
"I don't think he is but he hasn't talked about its upbringing so I don't know what he is planning."  
"No! He can't do that!"  
"Relax I didn't say he was."  
"I don't want him to touch our child, ever. I can't forgive him for everything he's done. I know he's your father but I can't."  
"I understand, you know I do, remember I can't forgive him either. I won't let him touch the child, not when I know what he is capable of. But, how are we going to raise a baby?"  
"I…I don't know. But, we still some time to figure things out. If your concerned then does this mean that your starting to love the baby?"  
"A little."  
"I did it! It was me right?"  
"It was a lot of things." Actually it was after Tamaki came to talk to him and wanted to be involved again. Knowing that he wasn't alone anymore he could finally love and be excited for the child, their child.  
"Can I feel him?"  
"Forget it."  
"But…"  
"Forget it. I don't want you to touch me."  
"Pleassseee?"  
"Forget it."  
"Oh come on, you can't do that to me. You can't show me a picture and not let me feel them."  
"Just so you know I haven't felt them kick either so relax." _*Thank god, I haven't that just seems strange.* _"So how about when I do, you can to."  
"Fine, deal. Guess we have to stick together for when it happens."  
"I guess so, oh joy. I'm stuck with you. Now, I have a question for you."  
"Forget it your being mean to me and I don't want to help you."  
"Fine, whatever I've waited this long."  
"Waited for long for what?" Kyouya internally smiled as Tamaki fell for his trap.  
"To know if it's a boy or a girl."  
"What! You don't know yet? Kyouya haven't you seen this picture?"  
"Well it was in a sealed envelope, and you broke the seal so no. When they made me get the ultrasound I didn't look, I never look at the screen. Up until recently I haven't wanted to."  
"Your hopeless; well fine I'll help you then." He moved closer to sit next to him so they could look together. "This is your son in this picture."  
"I know _who_ it is, I'm not you…so we are having a boy."  
"It does look that way. Nervous?"  
"No more than before."  
"I bet you'll be a great parent." As they looked at the picture they talked about the baby and in general. They realized how much they missed this. They both hoped they would never fight the way they had again.

For dinner Tamaki stayed in the bedroom to avoid Yoshio. Kyouya had food brought up to him so he could eat something as well. Once they were together again they sat downstairs and watched TV. Kyouya didn't want him to leave right now and Tamaki didn't seem to have anything else to do for the night so he didn't worry about leaving. He watched as Tamaki grabbed his knees to his chest as the news mentioned that it had been a month since Yuzuru's passing and police were still investigating the details of the crash.  
"Are you okay Tamaki?"  
"I miss him Kyouya. I still can't believe he's gone."  
"I am sorry, for what my family did to you, for what you've been put through. I know that if you hadn't been involved none of this would have happened. Yuzuru only became involved because you had to be, that's why I'm a little surprised you still want to."  
"Well I'm not one to run from things."  
"Yes, but this isn't from something _we_ did. If you didn't want the responsibility of a baby I wouldn't force you too."  
"It's fine. I want to be involved for this. I want to be in _our _baby's life. Whether we slept together or not is irrelevant because I'm still the father so I want to be there the best I can."  
"That's your choice Tamaki."  
"…January right?"  
"Yes."  
"Six months already wow."  
"What do you mean six months already? I can't believe it's _only _six. It should be nine already so this can all be over."  
"It will come fast enough I bet."  
"Everyone has been saying that but it's still not soon enough."  
"Do they have an exact day yet?"  
"They haven't told me one but most likely."  
"I know we aren't a couple but if you want to you can move in with me in one of the guest rooms so we can raise our son together."  
"I can't."  
"What?"  
"I can't. I can't move in with you."  
"Why not? It's not gay to live with another guy, lots of people do it."  
"That's not it. My father is watching me much closer than he was before. If I had to guess I would say it's to see if we make up or not. I don't want him to know that we have because I fear he'll go after you too."  
"When were you going to tell me this?"  
"I wasn't planning on it."  
"But I should know, I want to protect you."  
"You're the one in danger not me. If anything I should protect you. Which I am trying to do."  
"Okay fine, so we don't stay together outside of school unless I sneak over. But, what do we do about our baby?"  
"You set up a room at your place and I'll do the same here. That way if we can't stay under one room he'll still be able to stay with both of us if one of us can't watch him."  
"Okay, I'll do that then."

As the night got later Kyouya found it impossible to keep his eyes open but he didn't want Tamaki to leave. He also didn't feel like trying to sneak him out of the house. He missed this so much and he didn't want it to end. Both walked upstairs to his bed so he could get comfortable. After telling him that if he wanted to he could borrow his pajamas in the drawer downstairs he moved over so Tamaki could sleep in the bed. He was too tired to hunt down a maid to get a futon, if they even had one.  
"I can handle the couch."  
"This is fine, why sleep over if you're in another room practically right." Tamaki smiled as he Kyouya told him the almost the exact same thing he told him months ago when he first started sleeping over.  
"Just know that if you try _anything_, you will be sorry.And I'm serious I'll castrate you in a second."  
"Point taken."

Tamaki laid in the bed and stared at the room with his back to Kyouya who he could hear was already asleep. He was happy they were back to how they used to be. He was prepared for this take time and work hard to get it all back. Everything worked out in the end and now he knew he could handle anything with the certainty Kyouya held. Both had grown up and evaluated everything in the past month and so they could handle the challenges they had yet to face.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

How many actually thought I was going to keep them apart? I thought about it but then decided that wasn't like Tamaki to stay mad like that. Okay so thoughts, ideas, leave them in the review.  
~Femalefighter~


	11. Part 11

There for You

**Author's note/ Warning-** This story contains some things parents may not find suitable for young kids. Context more than language so please read with caution.

Part 11

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing!

Kyouya sat in his class staring at the back of Tamaki's head trying not to hit it with something. Why in his right mind would he listen to Tamaki? He wanted to skip today but Tamaki insisted saying that he shouldn't miss any more days. All day he felt odd, ever since he took his pills as he did every morning, for some reason, today he felt that they were messing with him. How many days until he gave birth, sixty something? Too many all the same; he really didn't feel right, he needed to lie down. Only six more classes, one more before lunch, could he last that long? What was the teacher even talking about right now? Tamaki would have to explain to him later. That was sad, he had to ask Tamaki for help when it was usually the other way around. As he heard it go off tried not to hit his head on the desk, today was turning into one shitty day.

Everyone stopped to look at Kyouya as his damned bracelet went off. Tamaki turned around in a second to see if he was okay.  
"Are you alright, Mr. Ootori?" He looked to see the teacher next to him, why did he come back to school in the first place?  
"I need to take medication, may I be excused?"  
"Of course. Do you need help to the nurses' office?" She noticed his hands were starting to shake. "Mr. Suoh can you escort Mr. Ootori?"  
"Sure." He was on his feet in an instant and grabbed Kyouya's school bag. Kyouya stood on his own though he felt shaky and walked out.

"Hey where are you going the office is down this hall."  
"I'm not going there, what is she going to do really? I'm heading to the clubroom."  
"Oh, okay. Here let me help you walk, you look weak are you okay?"  
"I'm just tired. I told you I wasn't feeling good when I talked to you on the phone." He sounded pissed. Tamaki helped him up the stairs for fear he would fall otherwise. When they got to the clubroom Kyouya went to lay on one of the couches.  
"My father's coming."  
"What? How do you know?"  
"He is probably wondering why my levels have dropped so low here at school. I'm letting you know now so you can avoid him."  
"I'll leave when he gets closer then." Tamaki sat on the couch opposite of him, he didn't look well at all.  
"Don't you have something to fix your levels?"  
"I don't have it on me to today, of course."  
"Oh, why not?"  
"Because I was looking for something in my bag last night and I forgot to put them back in. Now please be quiet. I just want to relax before I have to deal with my father." Tamaki watched as he tried to get comfortable though it wasn't easy. With his back facing him he noticed Kyouya couldn't bring his knees in close enough because of the baby so he draped them over the arm of the couch.

Tamaki jumped off the couch as he heard a quick knock at the door. Running across the room he went into the changing area. Kyouya still didn't want Yoshio to know that he made up with Tamaki and he wasn't sure if he could be near him without blowing up. Keeping the door open a crack he noticed Tachibana come in first followed by the doctor he only met once before, and then Yoshio.  
"How many times must I tell you Kyouya to keep this in your bag at all times so you have them." Kyouya was sitting up as he was handed the bag of meds he usually had on him.  
"Sorry sir." He could tell Kyouya sounded exhausted. Why was Yoshio being so hard on him?  
"Umm sir, I am not defending the boy but this wouldn't have helped today, in fact it would have made it worse. His reading indicated that he was given the wrong dose this morning by whoever gave him his pills. That is why his numbers dropped much lower than they usually are."  
"Do we know who gave them to him?"  
"I do not sir, but I will ask." Tamaki watched as the doctor pulled a stethoscope from the bag. It was easy to tell that Kyouya didn't want him to touch him but he didn't fight as the doctor unbuttoned his jacket and shirt to press it against him. When he pulled away he looked back up at Yoshio. "Sir, the baby sounds fine. No harm has been done. Kyouya just needs to rest so that doesn't change."  
Tamaki stopped eavesdropping as he felt his phone going off. It was Shima, this could not be good.

When he hung up Kyouya was alone again and seemed to be resting. As he got closer he noticed Tachibana was sitting where he had been before.  
"Umm, hello sir."  
"Oh Tamaki, hello. I haven't seen you in a while. Come sit I won't hurt you."  
"What are you still doing here? Did the other two leave?" He looked around the room to see if they were really gone.  
"They did you can relax. I am here to make sure nothing happens to Kyouya. You can go back to class if you like."  
"Thank you but no. I want to stay here." Both watched him sleep for a while. Tamaki was lost in his appearance, bags hung under his eyes and his face seemed tight from stress. Was he the only one that saw this? That he was exhausted from everything Yoshio was putting him through. Before he didn't want to believe what Kyouya said, that his life wasn't as important as the child's. Sure parents thought that way but this was different, Yoshio and the others at his house really weren't concerned with him so long as he stayed strong enough while they needed him. Would they throw him out like a piece of trash when this was over?

Tachibana had walked away for a few minutes when Kyouya woke up. When he opened his eyes he forgot he had been at school and was now in the clubroom, it took him a minute to allow everything that happened earlier to come back.  
"Tamaki? How long have I been asleep?" He slowly sat up on the couch and stretched.  
"Almost two hours. Do you feel any better?"  
"I do. Tamaki, do we have ice cream here?"  
"I think so." Kyouya got to his feet to walk to the back were they kept all of their food. His feet felt strange from how they were on the couch, he would remember that the next time he decided to nap. Opening the fridge he grabbed one of the pints and went to find a spoon.  
"Since when have you cared for ice cream."  
"Since that's what I crave for. I haven't craved anything out of the ordinary this whole pregnancy. All I've craved are sweets."  
"Are you sure then that Hunny-senpai isn't the father?" Kyouya put the spoon down as he just shook his head laughing.  
"Um Kyouya...you're feeling better right?"  
"Why?" As he ate from the container he watched Tamaki's face. "What are you hiding?"  
"I was just wondering if you could come over to my house tonight? I know you don't want to for safety reasons but just this once, please?"  
"What's so important that you can't come over mine?"  
"Just please come today, I can't go out today."  
"Just this once. And we won't go together, I'll arrive in my car.'  
"Thanks Kyouya."  
That was the end of that conversation. Tamaki didn't bring it up after and wouldn't go into more detail about it. When Tachibana met them in the kitchen Kyouya nearly had a heart attack thinking his father came back.

After lunch they went back to class for the remainder of the day. He still wasn't crazy about it. Once he made up with Tamaki, Tamaki wanted him to go back to school since he wouldn't be alone. It wasn't school he hated. It was the eyes, the eyes of his classmates, of the faulty. People always stared when he was near, he could feel it. This was bound to happen even if his father hadn't released the information. He was six and a half months pregnant, almost seven, he couldn't hide it, there was no way to escape it. At least no one knew that Tamaki was the father, he was let alone which was what he wanted for him.

He saw Tamaki sitting outside waiting for him when he arrived. He has probably long since changed out of his school uniform as he did when he had gone home first before going to Tamaki's. He decided he would make it look like he was going over to try to talk to him for the first time, hopefully that would fool his father. He noticed Tamaki was wearing something a little nicer then plan pants and a shirt, what was he planning?  
"Hi Kyouya, let's go in and warm up."  
"What's going on Tamaki?"  
"You'll see in a minute. I promise." He let Kyouya inside and had him follow to the living room.  
"Grandmother, Kyouya has arrived liked you asked."  
Sweat broke out all over him. Why didn't Tamaki tell him that she was here? What was she going to say? What was _he_ going to say? What did she want to see him about?  
"Sit Mr. Ootori, you too Tamaki." Kyouya followed Tamaki to the couch trying to get his palms from sweating. How could Tamaki not be freaking out right now?"  
"So you're Kyouya Ootori, third son of Yoshio Ootori. Top of his class since elementary school to hopefully surpass your older brothers, vice president of a high school host club where there are five others members including one girl who is working to pay back a debt. And you have known Tamaki since middle school. Is this correct?"  
"It is ma'am." He felt his heart race as he heard all of this, this is usually the amount of background information that he did on customers but to hear something for himself. It made him sweat and panic. Tamaki was a dead man when this was over for not telling him about this.  
"You're the son of the man that murdered my son then and are currently pregnant with my grandson's child?"  
"Y…yes ma'am, I am" He noticed his voice was breaking, how was she able to do that? His resolve was coming apart as his mind spun to find out what she wanted from him, why she called him here. Right now he was starting to feel crappy again.  
"I have been completely informed of yours and Tamaki's relationship and have picked up where Yuzuru stopped. Yoshio Ootori will never get the Suoh name. I am offering you a position, Kyouya Ootori do you accept it?"  
"Please forgive me ma'am but I must know more before I agree. I don't ask for more information just for myself but for Tamaki's safety as well."  
"Very well, I would expect nothing less from you. Both Tamaki and I are being watched just as Yuzuru was to see if we try to put a stop to Yoshio. Yet, Tamaki staying involved is key to success. You two must work together to free yourself and the child you carry from Yoshio, do you understand?"  
"I do, so Tamaki and I should stay close then? I know my father won't harm me if there's any chance it could harm the child."  
"Yes, as close as you can when you leave the house. If Tamaki can't be with you then he doesn't leave wherever he is and you go alone. Tamaki is already aware of this and will follow this rule if he doesn't want to end up the same way his father did. I would never agree to something this but it is the only way to secure Tamaki as heir to the Suoh name, he must live. Kyouya do all your father instructs to please him. He mustn't know what's going on until it happens. I could have stopped him now but my son wanted to see no harm come to you or that child by having no assistance. I shall respect that wish for him though I do not know why he insisted on it."

After they talked a little more she left to go back to her house. Kyouya just sat there still lost about it all. "Is your grandmother really trying to help me?"  
"She is, my father told her all about the pregnancy before he passed away in hopes that she would help him and not abandon me if she found out I was the father. She is only involved though because your father plans to take the child and use him to ruin my family and take what we have. My father learned of this the day he was killed. To my grandmother, power, money, and reputation mean everything so she won't let him do anything. She plans to permanently ruin your family Kyouya."  
"Is this why you want me to move in, so I won't be with nothing?"  
"It is. I can set up an account for you to move any money you want. We'll have to do it soon though because once my grandmother acts you'll lose everything."  
"Of course. Thank you Tamaki, tell your grandmother I said thank you as well."  
Tamaki just smiled as he stood up to get off the couch.

Kyouya sat and listened to Tamaki play the piano for him as it been so long since he had. He was starting to think that today hadn't been so bad. He woke up this morning with a sick feeling that today was going to be the day from hell since it was Friday the thirteenth. Normally he didn't believe in such superstitions but with so much always happening he figured something would. He cursed at himself as he jinxed himself. He moved his hand to his stomach as something didn't feel right, in an instance both hands were wrapped around his abdomen trying to ease the pain that seared through.  
"T…Tamaki."

Tamaki stopped when he saw Kyouya leaning over clutching his stomach in obvious pain. Jumping off the bench he moved to his side to see what was wrong.  
"What's wrong? What is happening?"  
"I…call…Tachibana…it….hurts."  
"I'll take you to him it will be faster."  
"In…car….outside…he came…with me..." he tried to move his body closer today as the pain didn't stop or lessen. Tamaki pulled his phone to call, he watched as Kyouya tried not scream from the pain.  
He wasn't sure what was happening to him but whatever it was scared him as it felt as if it was tearing up his insides.  
"He is coming in now, just relax Kyouya." He hated seeing him in so much pain, what could be causing this? Tamaki handed him his hand only to have him grab his arm as his head was thrown back to scream. Thankfully Tachibana ran in the house and to him.  
"Sir, talk to me. Where is the pain? Is it letting up or just getting worse? Did it hurt a little all day or just now?" Though he was just as worried as Tamaki was it was easy to see how calm he was, it helped him stay calm too.  
"It's only….right here…it just started…it feels like…my…insides…are being…torn." He screamed between his teeth as he tried to talk to Tachibana. Tamaki was starting to worry more as he heard what was going on. What was happening to him?  
"Sir, I need to get you to your father's. I can't help you here okay?"  
"F…fine."  
"Can you walk?"  
"I think…so."  
Tamaki moved around the couch to help him if he needed it. Tachibana wrapped an arm around his waist to help him stand to only nearly fall as Kyouya's legs buckled. Before either of them fell again Tachibana fixed his footing and lifted him bridal style to carry him to the car. He had Tamaki follow to open doors and had him go into the car first to help place Kyouya in. Once he was in his head fall on Tamaki's lap, taking him off guard. He didn't move him as he could tell it was only done to see if it help with the pain.

"Tachibana, sir, do you have any idea what's wrong with him?"  
"I can only guess based off of what I know because internally everything sounds fine." He pulled a stethoscope away as he fixed his position in the floor. "I need to get him where I can do picture scans to see exactly what is going on. They probably won't let me but I could." Tamaki looked down at Kyouya to see his eyes shut to try and make it stop. He was griping Tamaki's arm again as he tried not to scream, the pain wouldn't seem to stop. He couldn't even explain it if he had to it just felt like fire and tearing.  
"You're a doctor sir?"  
"I used to be, yes. I worked as a doctor at the hospital his father works at up until Kyouya was born. After I saw how he treated him I decided to do what I could to be there for him and that meant to become his bodyguard. Yoshio hired me on the spot because he knew I would be able to handle literally any situation."

When they got to his house Kyouya tried to get Tamaki to stay in the car. Even in his pain he knew it wasn't safe for Tamaki to go to his house and be so close to his father.  
"Forget it. I won't leave you." Kyouya didn't have the mind to force him to stay put as he was back to focusing on making the pain stop,  
"Stay…close to…Tachibana then." He stopped as he grabbed his own shirt to help handle the pain that seemed to now rack through his body. He allowed Tachibana to carry him again to the back of the house. Tamaki stayed close as he followed Kyouya's advice and to make sure he was okay. As they walked further back he wished he stayed back in the car.

_He heard screaming, one person screaming, he knew that voice. He couldn't help them though he felt he should_. The white walls seemed to amplify the screaming before they started spinning around him. He had been here before. The last time he had been here was to start everything that was going on now. The memories of those past events became clear as they swirled in his mind. Soon it was all dark.

Tachibana was watching the doctors closely when he heard something hit the floor. Turning to look behind him he saw Tamaki unconscious a few feet from the door. With Kyouya already placed down and nothing more he could do he moved to take Tamaki out of the room. After being sure he was and would be okay he left him alone so he could rest.

Tamaki opened his eyes slowly as his senses came back. Where was he? What happened? Why did he have a headache?  
"Are you feeling okay Tamaki?" Opening his eyes further he saw Tachibana sitting across from where he was laying.  
"Where am I? What happened?"  
"I brought you to Kyouya's room to rest after you collapsed. I don't know why you did though. Does your head hurt?"  
"A little but… Kyouya is he okay!" Through the memories of why he collapsed he remembered Kyouya and seeing him in pain.  
"He is fine. Their holding him in the lab so he can rest but he'll be fine."  
"W…what happened exactly?"  
"I'm not sure he'll want you to know but, did he ever tell you that something was supporting the baby internally?"  
"Yes! Did something happen to it?"  
"Nothing more then what it was designed to do. None of us saw it hurting him as it was broken down to dissolve in his body but it did. Give him a day and he should be back to normal."  
"Oh thank god. Is there any way I can talk to him?"  
"I wouldn't recommend it but if you have to then I suggest you go once Yoshio turns in for the night."  
That's what he did, once Tachibana came in to get him out of the room he followed. This time the memories didn't affect him as much though he knew the sooner he left the better.

When he walked in he could tell Kyouya was still in pain. Couldn't they give him something? There was a single doctor in the room monitoring the screens that held his vitals. Before she could have Tamaki leave Tachibana walked over to her to talk to her, he wouldn't have long to talk to Kyouya.  
"Kyouya." He grabbed his hand though it was tied to the bed to stop him from moving and making the pain worse.  
"Tamaki…you dumbass…you shouldn't…be…here."  
"I needed to make sure you were okay and to let you know that tomorrow you should feel better. Kyouya I remember everything, everything that was done to us when this all started. I needed to make sure you were okay because last time I couldn't. I heard you screaming last time and I was unable to do anything to help you, I had to make sure I didn't do that again."  
"We'll talk later…Tamaki. I have to…wait? My…body is…on fire…I have to …spend the…night…like…this?"  
"I wish I could help you but it seems that it just has to pass.  
"Stay in…my room…tonight so…my father…doesn't…bother…you." He squeezed Tamaki's hand as he sharply inhaled.  
"Okay can do. Just try to relax as best as you can. I know you don't think so but it will go away soon." He shivered as Kyouya sent him his death stare. "Do you know why you're in pain at least?"  
"A little….I heard…them…talking."  
"I'll tell you tomorrow then. Trust me everything is going to be okay."  
"Bite…me…I don't care…about tomorrow…."He winced as he moved just slightly. "I…want…to feel…better…now."  
"Tamaki, before someone comes in now we should leave." Tachibana walked over so they could go. "Sir, just try to relax as best as you can."

Tamaki sat back on the couch in Kyouya's room; his fists were white from being so tightly clenched. Being there felt like a prison, how could they do that do Kyouya? It wasn't helping that he learned that the lab was under surveillance, especially right were Kyouya was. Tachibana had gone to erase him being there to protect him if Yoshio went to watch the tape tomorrow. Leaning on the pillow he screamed out his frustration. Why did something so good have to feel so bad? Money and power were full of hatred and desire. Could they save their child from its grasp or would wealth and power take control? Even his grandmother wanted the child to use for her own gain. Their son would be the child of two very powerful families in Japan. Right now Kyouya's father had more stock then most and was listed as the richest man in Japan. His grandmother had ties to people all over the world, if she wanted something she got it no questions asked. Thousands loved to bend over backwards for her, but she didn't really think that he would give his son to her to be used for her own gain did she? Sure his son could have the family company but he wasn't going to trade him off for money or power. Why was he now noticing how corrupt people around him were?  
"I am such a dumbass." Tightening the pillow to his face he screamed again, this time as his own idiocy and frustration.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The countdown for their child's future has begun. Will they be able to save him or lose him? Part 12 coming soon.  
~Femalefighter~


	12. Part 12

There for You

**Author's note/ Warning-** This story contains some things parents may not find suitable for young kids. Context more than language so please read with caution.

Part 12

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing!

"Are you going to sleep all day Tamaki or are you actually going to do something productive?"  
Tamaki felt himself moving side to side slightly as he heard someone say his name. Lifting his head barely off the pillow he saw someone standing over him.  
"Kyouya? Hey! You're up! Sitting up as his hands he had him sit next to him. "I'm guessing you're feeling better now? What time did you leave the lab? What time is it now?" He spoke so fast Kyouya barely understood, thankfully knowing him for years helped.  
"I feel pretty good considering yesterday my body felt as if it was being ripped to shreds and those shreds were being set on fire. I left about ten minutes ago and it's one in the afternoon.  
"I guess I'm not going to class today then, whoops. My attendance is so messed up." Kyouya just sent him a questioning look, he was joking right? _His_ attendance was screwed up?

Kyouya had no desire to stay at his place any longer so once Tamaki got dressed, with his old clothes. And cried at the thought that he used to fit in them, stupid Tamaki for being so thin. Why did his clothes have to look so good on him, couldn't they have been at least a little tight? He grabbed Tachibana and they went to Tamaki's. After being shown which room was going to be turned into the nursery in the next couple of days, he showed Kyouya which room would be his if he moved in. As they went back to Tamaki's room they sat on the bed talking. Tamaki could tell there was something on Kyouya's mind just as there was something on his.

"Kyouya, I remember. I remember everything that took place when your father wanted to come over your house. I know up until yesterday I remembered most of it but I could tell something was missing. I woke up in the middle of what the doctor was doing, my eyes wouldn't open but I could hear, and feel. Now I know that you were screaming in pain. You were cut open weren't you? The only way for you to become pregnant was that they had to cut you open didn't they?" When Kyouya didn't say no or say anything Tamaki knew that he was right. "How could someone do that to you? They force you to try something and they do by inflicting probably the most pain on you. Does your father hate you so much that he won't give you something so you don't feel anything?"  
"It's not that he won't, it's that he can't. We found out my first operation that I'm severely allergic to the anesthesia. They are trying others but they don't work as well."  
"Then they shouldn't have continued on you! It's inhuman!"  
"Your right they shouldn't have, but they did. It's too late to change that now!"  
"Yea but…still it's not right." He fixed his position as he tried to ask another question that was bugging him. He knew that it could be difficult to answer if he was trying not to think about it.  
"Kyouya, how are they…how are they going to deliver the baby exactly?" He was right; he could tell Kyouya was trying not to think about it. He wouldn't have asked but he didn't know if Yoshio had planned something different for him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."  
"No, I wanted to talk to you about that actually. Tamaki, the same way I became pregnant is the same way I'll deliver. I don't know if I want to be alone when the time comes. I know you freak out over pain but,"  
"Don't worry, I'll be with you, no problem."  
"I don't need an answer now, you can think about it."  
"What's to think about? You're my best friend and you want me their when you have the baby. _Our_ baby. Sure I freak out when someone I care for gets hurts or is in pain but I can manage this once."  
Deep down he was smiling at Tamaki's quick response. Of course Tamaki would agree he never said no. He noticed how lit up the others face was, he was really excited about this baby. He personally was getting there, he figured once he held them the excitement would kick in. As he thought about it more the sadder he became. Before Tamaki could see his face he got off the bed.  
"Kyouya, are you okay?"  
"Yea, I'll be right back." Walking into the bathroom he turned on the facet and cried.

How was he going to tell him? Tamaki had to know but how could he tell him? Tamaki couldn't wait to raise their son so how could he tell them that once he was born they would lose him. That his father never planned on having either of them bring the child up, he only learned about it this morning when he was walking past the office to go to his room for Tamaki. His father was talking to someone about handing the child over to them once he was born in return for funding or security for something else. Their son was just some bargaining chip. He figured as much when Yoshio made Tamaki the father but to let neither raise him, that was absurd. If Yuzuru was still living then this wouldn't be happening. Could that be the true reason he was killed. That he learned that Yoshio was practically trying to sell the baby off. What were they going to do? What was he going to tell Tamaki? How was he going to tell Tamaki? First he had to compose himself so he could leave the bathroom. Tamaki was going to know something was wrong the second he walked out he just knew it.

Somehow he managed to walk to the bed and when he asked what was wrong he was able to tell him everything. He watched as Tamaki got off the bed and moved to the window, fists clenched.  
"Tamaki…"  
"He can't do that to us! This isn't his baby to give away! We are his parents and _we_ want to raise him! If he didn't plan on dealing with a child he should have never tried to get you pregnant in the first place! We didn't ask for a child or do things to have one but we are willing to take care of him! Our son isn't just some tool created for the highest bidder!" Shouting, he paced between the window and the bed, his fists were trembling from the emotions swirling inside.  
"Tamaki I'm not siding with my father you know I never would but we can't stop him. We are both minors and know nothing about raising a baby, if we went against him he could use that against us."  
"But it is our decision to give the child up not his! And you turn eighteen in two weeks so unless he plans on making you have the baby now then he can't touch him without a legal suit from us in his hands!" Both stopped and looked at each other as a single thought crossed their minds. Protectively and without a conscious thought Kyouya wrapped his arms around his mid-section as if to protect the child from some coming evil. What Tamaki brought up was a valid thought, he turned eighteen in two weeks then the child couldn't be touched without his consent but what if his father wasn't planning on waiting until January? He felt a nervous sick and scared feeling for their son. What was his future? Did it even involve them?  
"K…Kyouya you don't actually think that he would do something like that do you?"  
"He could, he just has to get me to the lab. The baby is far enough, or will be far enough along soon to survive with the help of machines.  
"What are we going to do Kyouya?" Tamaki's voice softened as he choked back tears.  
Staring at his hands he tried to answer with some plan. "I don't know Tamaki. I don't know what we can do but, we should tell your grandmother and maybe Tachibana so he can keep an ear out for us."  
"I…I'll call her later then." Sinking to his knees he started to cry. Once again the future was so uncertain.

Antoinette came in the room and walked over to Tamaki. Using her nose she pushed his head up to lick him. "Yea, yea, I got it, no more crying. I'll stop."  
Standing up he watched Kyouya move to lay on the bed to curl up. Moving to sit next to him on the bed he saw a few tears escape the others eyes while a gently laid hand was placed just under his stomach.  
"Is something wrong Kyouya? Are you in pain again? Do you need me to get Tachibana for you?" Without saying a word he took Tamaki's hand and placed it where his had just been.  
"Kyouya what is goin…ahh…the baby's kicking." As he felt it again his mouth twitched slightly upwards before his eyes watered again. "Our son is…kicking. Kyouya…what are we…" He placed his head besides Kyouya's while he starting crying again. Both had been so excited for this moment but it had to be ruined. To know this was really happening and time was running out. From this they knew that their child could be taken from them as each moment passed. Again a moment they should be happy and smiling over was ending in tears. As much as they wanted to be happy they couldn't, as soon as they felt their son, they were in love, in love with a child that they realized was coming in less than two months and they may never get to meet him.  
"Kyouya, I don't want….we can't let…"  
"I know…we won't let anyone come near our son…we'll figure out something….we have to."  
He pulled Tamaki closer to let him cry on his shoulder. Both stayed that way to cry on each other as once again the future scared them.

Tamaki woke up on the futon as Antoinette slept on the bed next to Kyouya during the night. Kyouya could bitch all he wanted about her but he never pushed her away. He should just admit that he liked her. Grabbing clothes to change into for the day he walked into the bathroom to shower. He felt better talking to his grandmother last night, though she didn't say if she would do anything, just her knowing was a relief. Still he wished his father was here to help them, right now he felt alone with no one to really talk to about this, they were all alone. Two weeks, just two weeks they had to be on a tighter guard then they were already on. Once the two weeks were over they would be safe. If they went to school and came back here they could do it. Kyouya had to go home though for his screenings and meds though. Well Tachibana would be with him and he now knew what they feared and what Yoshio was doing. Kyouya would be safe, there son would be safe, they had to be.

As he walked out he saw Kyouya up and staring at Antoinette with eyes to show her she was being watched closely.  
"Tamaki move your dog, she is making me crazy."  
"Oh what's wrong Antoinette, Kyouya being mean to you? Did he wake up in a bad mood? Don't worry I'll protect you from him."  
"Oh give me a break, I did not wake up in a bad mood. I was asleep nicely with her beside me apparently, when she moved her head. I woke up with her on me and she got kicked in the face. Now she is staring at me and it's creeping me out."  
"Well you kicked her. I would watch you too until you apologized."  
"I didn't kick her, your son did."  
"I guess he want to say hi to her. It's okay Antoinette, he didn't mean to frighten you."  
"Maybe he doesn't like dogs and he'll telling us that now."  
"No way, he loves them hands down. Besides if you move in I'm _not _getting rid of her so forget it. Anyway, any plans for today?"

For two weeks they stayed on their toes. The sooner Kyouya turned eighteen the better. Tamaki was kept busy as he helped the club to plan a party for him. They didn't know why both seemed so stressed and worried so they hoped a party could help. Tamaki got involved to keep them from trying to figure out why Kyouya was worried.

A few days before his birthday Kyouya had to go come home, both were worried as this was the last time Yoshio was going to see him before his birthday unless he kidnapped him. Every time he had to be home he was on guard and now was worse than ever. It took tons out of him to keep up his normal appearance. He couldn't let anyone see that he knew something, if they figured it out then his father would do something hands down. He was grateful that Tachibana stayed close to him for it helped him keep his act up. As he was leaving fear struck him when his father walked in. He just had to leave, there was only a few days left before his birthday nothing bad could happen now. They were so close.  
"I've noticed that you've been at the Suoh's place quite a lot. Have you both stopped fighting?"  
"Yes sir we have. I thought it would benefit us to stay close. If you plan to gain his fortune then he needs to be involved or else he'll place it somewhere else where we will never be able to touch it."  
"Very good, keep him in the palm of your hand, your right we need him speaking to you. He won't be hard to control and have him work in favor as that boy isn't all there I feel."  
As he walked out of the room he heard his father speak to him again.  
"Soon Kyouya you will have done what your brothers couldn't even dream of. You will soon surpass them." With that he walked out to go back to Tamaki's.  
"Kind of ironic if you think about it Tachibana. When I have the baby I'll surpass my brothers and take over for my father but I'll also lose it forever that same day."  
"Maybe sir but you could always re-create it and make sure nothing like this ever happens again."  
He did have a point; he could always bring it back and run it his own way. It would be a way to support himself since he had no intention of relaying on Tamaki forever. They weren't a couple and he didn't plan on becoming one. They weren't like that, at least he wasn't. Suddenly he wanted to ask Tamaki about it.

"Do I love you? Are you feeling okay Kyouya?" They sat in the living room trying to get their homework done after Tamaki calmed down knowing he was back and safe, when he asked. Now Tamaki just stared at him dumbfounded.  
"The question was brought up by my father when he noticed we were together again. I had to ask." Well it was a lie but it worked.  
"Well I'm not gay so your father should relax. I don't love you like that but I love you for our friendship. Also I feel that I have a different kind of love towards you because you're the mother of my child. Do you love me?"  
"Not in the slightest. Even if I was gay I don't think I could love you once I realized all you'd put me through.  
"Hey that's not nice." Tamaki wasn't too upset as he started laughing. Even as they joked their worried didn't disappear. Just a few more days and one of their worries would be gone, and so long as they stayed together and at Tamaki's they were safe. Still whenever they walked out Kyouya worried that his father would go after Tamaki whether he was next to him or not. They just had to stay alert and positive.

"Hey Kyouya get up. Come on get up, come on, come on, come on, come on!"  
Slowly he turned his head to look behind him at Tamaki. There better be a fire though he didn't sound panicked just obnoxious.  
"What, Tamaki is so important that I have to wake up?" He had no energy for this right now, what time was it?  
"Happy Birthday!"  
Grunting he moved his head to fall back asleep.  
"No, no, no, no, no don't go back to bed! Don't you see you're finally eighteen!"  
"It may be the twenty-second but technically I'm not eighteen until nine twenty-nine so wake me up later."  
"But it is! I wouldn't wake you up at midnight when I know that you need your sleep. Here look!"  
Rolling over to face Tamaki better he saw a clock inches from his face. It was reading nine-thirty in the morning. He was eighteen. He was eighteen! Opening his eyes wide, he sat up as fast as he could and hugged Tamaki. They did it, he was safe from his father. For the first time since he became pregnant he could relax and be happy.  
"We did it Tamaki, we are safe." This was the best birthday ever and it just started. To know their son couldn't be touched was a feeling he couldn't even begin to explain.

Knowing the child was safe finally he was put was in one of the best moods. The group of people in Tamaki's living room to celebrate his birthday was welcomed. During the party they told the others why they had been so worried. Neither said a word about what was being planned in January. They just couldn't talk about it; they didn't want to believe that it could happen. Both were trying to make sure it didn't but they wouldn't know if their planning was going to work until it was time. They promised themselves that they wouldn't talk or think about _that_ today. Today they would celebrate Kyouya's birthday and the day their child stopped running the risk of being born early.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The thrilling conclusion to There For You coming soon. Please review.

~Femalefighter~


	13. Part 13

There for You

**Author's note/ Warning-** This story contains some things parents may not find suitable for young kids. Context more than language so please read with caution.

Part 13

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing!

When the lights go out  
We'll be safe and sound  
We'll take control of the world  
Like it's all we have to hold on to  
And we'll be a dream ~We'll be a dream; We the Kings~

With end of the semester tests rapidly approaching both were studying non-stop. They were determined to try and at least pass with minimal grades. Kyouya refused to fail, no way was he going to top of his class to failing. Though with everything that had gone on the school wasn't going to penalize either of them if their grades were less than perfect.  
"I really wish you could take my math test "  
"I am taking your math test remember, we have the class together."  
"I know but I would willingly take your French for you if you could take my math."  
"Well you can't so stop complaining and help me so I can help you." Tamaki sat back down next to Kyouya at the table to help him for his French final.  
"Ma mère veut savoir si nous avons un nom por le?" _*"My mother wants to know if we have a name yet?"*_  
"…Quoi?"_ *"What?"*_  
"Pour le bébé, elle veut savoir si nous avons decide sur un nom." _*"For the baby, she wants to know if we decided on a name yet." _*  
"Non, j'ai pensé que nous pouttions en parter après l'école est sorti." _*"No, I figured we could talk about it after school got out."*_  
After that Tamaki had to stop and breathe as Kyouya kept screwing up with major errors. Kyouya didn't find it funny but Tamaki was having the time of his life listening.

Both nearly had heart attacks as the grades were posted. They were at the top of the class again. "Tamaki who did you pay off to pass us and how much do I owe you?"  
"Trust me, this isn't my doing."  
"Did we really pass with high marks then?"  
"I think so."  
"We are so good."  
Tamaki just shook his agreeing with him.

Tamaki got up on Christmas and looked out the window for a few minutes. It felt strange to be alone for the holidays. He had never spent them all alone before. Haruhi invited him to her place knowing it would be hard for him; he would have to call and see if the offer was still good. Kyouya was stuck at his place to spend the day with family so they wouldn't be able to hang out at all.

Haruhi opened the door and smiled to see Tamaki outside. She was worried about him for today and was glad to see he had decided to come.  
"Hello Tamaki, welcome" Ranka came out through the other room to greet him and see if Haruhi needed help with the cooking.  
"Hello Ranka, this is from my staff and myself to say Merry Christmas and thank you." Hoping Ranka wasn't going to knock him down he handed him a pastry box while he bowed. He was glad he came today because while he was here he was able to forget all that worried him. Even when Ranka brought the baby up to see if what the news said was true he didn't get upset. Although Haruhi looked ready to slap him for bringing it up.  
"Its fine Haruhi, I'm curious to know what is being reported anyway." He didn't watch the news when Kyouya was over and Kyouya was always over. Neither needed to hear what was going on with them as they already knew and knew the truth not some lie.

When he got back him he called Kyouya to see how things went for him. He sounded exhausted though relieved to be talking to him.  
"I haven't spent this much time home or with my family in months and I never want to again."  
"It couldn't be that bad."  
"Tamaki, I haven't been getting along with them for the last eight months. What makes you think I would now? Though I didn't argue with them I wanted to. Also we had dinner with a friend of my father. Tamaki I met the couple our child will go to."  
Tamaki's hand fell from his ear as his hand clutched the phone.  
"Tamaki? Hello? Are you still there? Tamaki?"  
"Yea I'm here, sorry. Did they tell you that?"  
"No, my father doesn't want me to know still but I heard them talking after and the wife was asking me all sorts of questions during."  
"Do you like them?" He was trying to keep his voice strong as he asked.  
"They weren't bad I guess, but I'm not planning on handing him over to anyone Tamaki. I thought that was why we were planning to go against my father."  
"I know, it was just that, well, I know you haven't been crazy about the idea of raising a child so I thought you may have wanted to take your father offer now that you met them. I don't want you to keep the child to please me, I want you to do whatever you want to do."  
"I want to raise the child, our son. Sure we have no idea what to do really but so long as someone from your house is willing to help us learn I think we can do it."  
"Everyone here can't wait."  
"Then stop worrying about thoughts I'm not having. Listen I'm going to go, today has been a long day for me."  
"Goodnight Kyouya, I'll talk to you tomorrow."  
Tamaki crashed on his bed and just stayed there, so Kyouya wanted to really keep the child but he was right, they were clueless on how to raise them. It wasn't helping that neither had any younger siblings that they would have learned a little from.  
"Master Tamaki, your mother is on the phone." Sitting up he ran to the phone, he had been trying to talk to her a while now.

During their school break Kyouya started to more clothing and small objects that wouldn't be noticed to be missing if his father walked in. Tamaki told him that he would have a week or so to take everything he wanted out of his room and house before his grandmother took it over to sell it. Kyouya was counting down the days until he guessed he would have the baby. He couldn't take it anymore, he was sleeping like crap, he was always uncomfortable and it wasn't helping that the baby was always moving it seemed like. He blamed Tamaki for that since he just _had_ to be the father and could never sit still. He knew with school starting again soon he was going to go crazy. He was really hoping Tachibana would have heard about the due date, but he was told nothing and never heard anyone talk about it.

Tamaki was sitting with his normal customers as the host club had reopened with the school after the break. Today seemed to be busy even though they had already been opened for a full week. Profits were breaking daily records so far, Kyouya was excited to see how long this could last. The room filled with people talking, Tamaki could hear the twins doing their act as their girls were trying not to faint. That was a sound he would always remember, since before he met them he never knew fainting made any noise. Everyone was having a good time including Kyouya who was talking to the two girls across from him. Whether he was faking the enjoyment from their company of not he seemed to be enjoying the conversation.

Tamaki jumped in his seat as his phone vibrated in his pocket. Not very often did his phone go off when he was at the school. Normally it was just the club members that called him and they were all here. It also surprised him to see it on since he thought the battery died in class earlier. Fishing it out of his pocket he opened it to see he had a text message, from Kyouya. He never text anyone, could his phone just be broken? Maybe, since he could have sworn it died. As he read the simple two word message his eyes glanced over to Kyouya who was now alone. Glancing back at his phone he looked back at Kyouya and back at his phone. The phone just read 'come here', what could he need to tell him right now? The club only had five minutes left, couldn't it wait? As he excused himself from his seat he noticed Kyouya was clutching the table he was seated at tightly with his hand.

"Hey are you okay?" Kyouya waved for him to bring his head closer.  
"I'm going to say this only once so listen; I'm in a lot of pain right now. Apparently what I felt in class earlier wasn't just the baby moving on something. If I had to guess I would say I'm in labor."  
"Do you want me to get the girls to leave or no, do you want me to just help you to the car?" Kyouya was a little taken back by how calm Tamaki was right now, he was expecting him to freak out.  
"Have them leave."  
"It's going to take me a couple minutes, its busy still."  
"You have three minutes before I get pissed."  
"Got it." Turning around he walked to the center of the room. "Everyone, Kyouya just informed me that he was notified that the school is closing early today so we must close early. I know we only have a few minutes but I must comply with the school wishes." The other members excused themselves from their guests to walk over to Tamaki.  
"Mi' lord, what's going on? Why do we have to close?" Tamaki just looked at Hikaru. Why were they questioning him? Did he have a look on his face that told them he was lying?  
"It's just as I said Hikaru so can you help me?"  
"Senpai we know your lying so just tell us already."  
"Alright fine, I have to help Kyouya. He thinks he may be going into labor. I'm going to be a father soon!" With that everyone separated to get the girls out so rumors wouldn't get out before Tamaki or Kyouya wanted them too.

The others had walked out with the girls except Mori as he walked over to Kyouya, Tamaki was right behind him curious to know what he was up to. Moving around Mori he stood on the other side of Kyouya. "All the girls are gone now Kyouya."  
"About time! You know this still hurts like hell!"  
"Can you get to the car?"  
"It's a baby not a broken leg you dumbass!" Even though that was true he had trouble standing. Before he could double over Mori had him in his arm, not giving Kyouya the chance to protest he just said.  
"This is faster for you." With that he carried Kyouya to the car with Tamaki close behind. Once he was in he went to look for Hunny.

Haruhi ran down the hall with the others. She didn't know where she was going but Hunny seemed to know as she had never been to Kyouya's before now. She figured they were heading in the right direction as she could hear Kyouya's screaming getting louder.  
"Senpai!" Tamaki looked up from his seat on the floor outside of the lab. "Hey is everything okay? Kyouya-senpai seems to be…" She stopped as he started screaming again. It was hard to listen to without wishing there was something they can do.  
"Well, I'm not sure. He can't get anything and they haven't done anything yet since we keep losing power for some reason. The doctors don't want to start when the lights keep going out."  
"Well there are reporters outside of the house and his father's police are everywhere, getting here wasn't easy." Everyone looked up at the ceiling as the lights went out again. Tamaki groaned as he put his head in his hands. "This is my grandmothers doing I just know it. She couldn't wait a few more hours before she took over Mr. Ootori's assets and went public with the truth."  
As the lights came back Tamaki stood up to pace the floor. He couldn't take this anymore; everything seemed to be happening at once while nothing was really happening.  
"Senpai, why aren't you with him? I thought you told us he wanted you to?"  
"He did but he changed his mind coming over here." Looking up he heard movement above them. What the hell was going on here? It seemed like everything was falling apart around them and all they came here for was so Kyouya could have the baby and that wasn't even happening yet.

"Tamaki, come here I need you!" Tachibana came of the doors looking for him.  
"What's wrong is everything okay?"  
"Those assholes fled when the lights went out just now."  
"What? You meant the doctors just left but?"  
"Everyone including Yoshio, he lost everything just moments ago. It's already all over the news. Tamaki I need you in here now. It isn't healthy for Kyouya or the baby to wait any longer."  
"R…right. I'm coming." His hands started sweating as he wasn't sure what he had to do.  
"Go Tama-chan, Takashi and I will make sure no one comes after you guys and we'll find Yoshio, he won't get far." He looked at both of them half smiling.  
"Thanks you guys. Give em hell but be careful okay."  
"Come on Tama-chan it's us, everything will be fine. Come one Takashi."  
"Right." Both ran off back down the hallway, Tamaki stared after them until Tachibana yelled at him to move leaving Haruhi with the twins.

Kyouya's hands and legs were already tied to the side of the bed so he couldn't move and get seriously injured by the time Tamaki walked in.  
"What do you want me to do?"  
"Just help him relax and breathe. This is going to hurt him more then we could ever imagine.  
"Can you do this Tachibana?" He noticed he was making sure he had everything before he started. He would be alone and didn't have any space for an error.  
"I should, it's been awhile since the last baby I delivered was actually Kyouya but I am having no trouble recalling the procedure. Now take his hand."  
Taking his hand in his own he felt Kyouya squeeze it tightly. With his free hand he had Kyouya look him in the eyes. They were watery to amplify the fact that he was in extreme and unimaginable pain and it was about to get ten times worse.  
"Hey Kyouya focus on me okay. Don't take your eyes off me. Don't focus on Tachibana. Just try to breathe and relax as best as you can for me, you can do this, we both know you can." He couldn't answer as a blood curdling scream left his lungs as the scalpel cut through his skin. No matter how many times he was cut it still hurt the same, it wasn't something he could get used to.  
"Eyes on me remember, don't move them off mine. It won't help you if you focus on what is going on around you so don't focus on it. Listen to me; call me an idiot if you want to. I know you want to, because you're in pain and I'm trying to get you to just relax and breathe. I bet in your mind your telling me to shut up and burn in hell for trying to get you to relax. Just think of the baby, your son. This is all for him and you can't wait to meet him. Everything will be okay soon, I promise. You're doing great, I knew you would. Just focus on me."  
Kyouya squeezed harder on the others hand as he could feel everything happening to him at the moment. He wanted Tamaki to just shut up or have him deal with this. He felt something causing him to let out the scream he was trying to suppress. Tachibana was hoping he would have passed out from the pain by now to make this easier on everyone. Of course he was a fighter and didn't just pass out from pain. It wasn't helping now though as his body was tight from the pain and he was having trouble delivering the baby. If Kyouya was relaxed he could have been done already.

A cry broke out in the room taking Tamaki's eyes from Kyouya for a second. He got to see his son for a split second as Tachibana wrapped the newborn up and placed in the medical crib so he could finish. Looking back at Kyouya he smiled. "Hear that? That's your son, our son. You did it Kyouya." Kyouya couldn't smile or say anything back as stitches were placed in. Tamaki felt the pressure on his hand lessening as Kyouya's eyes were started to close.  
"Hey! Kyouya are you okay? What's wrong?"  
"Tamaki check his pulse, he may have just passed out. Make sure it is steadying not stopping." Of course he would give out now, now that he was just about done. Following Tachibana's orders he checked to find a fast pulse, but it seemed to steading little by little. His breathing was quick as well but it didn't seem labored.  
"I think he is okay."  
"I'll check, I'm done here. Thank you Tamaki for your help." He stood up and did a few things for a second before he was able to check Kyouya, he was fine. He was right he had passed out from the pain and let exhaustion from it take over. He untied the bands around Kyouya's body before walking over to the child. "Before you hold your son let me check his vitals to make sure he is okay." He lifted the baby from the plastic crib and walked over to some machine to check weight, length, and all organ functions.  
"Congratulations Tamaki, you have a healthy son at seven pounds five ounces and nineteen inches. Everything seems to be good and strong."

Both turned as the doors opened and three people walked in. One being Tamaki's grandmother, he was happy to see her through he never saw the two she was with before.  
"Grandmother, the baby is fine, I am now a father!"  
Blowing off Tamaki she walked over to Tachibana  
"Hand me the child." He was hesitant as he could tell she didn't want the child to look at him as an excited grandparent.  
"Grandmother what is wrong? What is going on?"  
Tamaki moved closer to the bed as her guards came in. He had to protect Kyouya who was still out, Tachibana could protect his son.  
"Don't make me tell you again, thank you for delivering the child in place of someone else now hand him to me."  
To prove she wasn't playing around one of the guards pulled a gun out of his coat pocket and pointed it at Tachibana. Fear struck Tamaki as he saw the small gun being pointed at the other.  
"D…do it Tachibana. I don't…I don't want either of you to get hurt."  
"T…Tamaki what is going on?" he whipped his head around to see Kyouya waking up. His voice was hoarse from screaming so long. Trying to sit up he failed as his body was too sore at the moment. Facing Tachibana again Tamaki watched him hand the child over. Walking past Tamaki completely she walked back to the two she entered she walked back to the two she entered with. As he watched her hand his son to them he knew he had been betrayed by her. She had no intention of helping them from the start.

"Tamaki…what is she…what happened?" Kyouya forced his hand to take Tamaki's to get his attention.  
"Tamaki, what would make you think I would let you raise a child with this man? Not only are you only seventeen but you are not married, the other person is male and this male has nothing. You are the only heir to the family name and I will _not_ allow you to ruin it more then you already have." With that she had the other two walk out with his, their, son still in their arms as she followed.  
"No! Don't do this, Grandmother!" Releasing Kyouya's hand he fell to floor completely defeated. How could this have happened? They had been so careful so this couldn't happen, what did they do wrong?  
"T…Tamaki, how did we miss this?"  
Standing up he took Kyouya's hand and cried on it. "I failed you. I failed our son. I'm sorry."  
"Sirs if you give me the word I will go after them. They shouldn't be able to just take him without Kyouya's written consent."  
"No, Tachibana you can't go. My grandmother will go after you and I couldn't forgive myself if you were hurt."

Kyouya just laid there and listened, he couldn't figure out how he didn't see this coming. Closing his eyes he tried to get his mind away from the lingering pain. The pain from having a baby, a baby he never got to meet before they were taken away. After everything he went through to bring his son into the world he should have been allowed to see him. He could suddenly hear the gang talking to Tamaki; they were trying to think of something, he didn't even know they were here before now. A radio or TV was turned on as well as he could hear some sort of news report. He thought to open his eyes but he was too tired. Maybe if he slept this nightmare would end. He wanted his son back. At least his son would be safe and taken care of, any family he went to would treat him well.

Everyone looked at the double doors of the lab as gun shots were heard. What was going on? Why did it feel like a battle had started?  
"Takashi let's go see what it was."  
"Right."  
"Wait no!" Tamaki's words went unheard as Mitsukuni and Takashi ran out. Tachibana moved in front of the others to protect them from whatever was outside of the door. Looking at Haruhi and the twins he told them to move to the other side of the room just in case. Tamaki stayed near him to help protect Kyouya, who was asleep again and unable to move anywhere. A sick feeling washed over him another gun shot went off outside. Who was firing? Were Mitsukuni and Takashi alright? Was his son? This was all happening because of his son; they both knew this could happen. Uproars throughout Japan were going to start once they knew of the experiments being done. That explained most of the commotion outside, there were from the herds of people outside of Kyouya's house protesting in anger.  
"Mi' lord, the reporter just said they the police arrested Kyouya-senpai's father, and some doctors. With the help of Hunny-senpai's family." Kaoru moved across the room to Tamaki. "What does it mean?"  
"It means…"  
"Tama-chan, Tama-chan!" Hunny skipped back in with Mori leading the couple that took his son before.  
"Tamaki Suoh, I am Tetsuro Kimura and this is my wife Ayumi. Your father contacted us months ago and told us all that was going on. We are sorry about your father's passing and not telling you sooner of this but he asked us not to in hopes that we could see Yuzuru's plan work. We both want to apologize for taking your son from you." Ayumi walked around the others holding the baby. Tamaki's heart fluttered as he saw that he was okay and sleeping in Ayumi's arms.  
"I believe you've waited long enough to see and hold your son. The papers your grandmother created to have your son live with us will be destroyed as soon as we are home." With her help he finally got to hold him and vowed to never let him go. He was perfect with Kyouya's lips, noise, and hair. Stirring in his arms he got to see his own lavender eyes staring up at him.  
"Tama-chan, we need to tell you something." Hunny voice dropped the excitement he had earlier. "Takashi and I couldn't get to her fast enough and someone outside fired a gun from Kyouya's private police. Your grandmother was shot and taken to the hospital but it doesn't look good." Hunny hated the woman and had done so much to hurt Tamaki through the years but she was still his grandmother and he deserved to know.  
"Thank you Hunny-senpai." He wasn't sure what he would do since she had betrayed him in the worst way but he was gratefully Hunny and Mori tried to help her. The crowd outside must be going crazy if they took someone's gun. Maybe he couldn't fix this the way he hoped; maybe their families were doomed to fall from all that happened to them. They would survive someway though, they had to, for their son.

"Arrangements were made to make sure you, your son, and Kyouya Ootori can live under one roof and you will inherit your family's fortune in the coming weeks as well as Mr. Ootori here. If you chose he can get his father's investments and assets."  
"What? But my grandmother is still living as of present as well as Yoshio."  
He looked up for a second at Tetsuro before going back to his son who held his finger.  
"Perhaps, but she will have no choice but to hand over everything to you once all the truth of what she has done gets out. Your father made sure that you would be well off and that you would get what were entitled to as the only heir to the Suoh name. Since you are still in school you can appoint someone to run the school and other things your father worked at until you are ready. The exact terms Yuzuru set up for you we can go over at another time."  
"So we are safe? Everyone is safe now from Kyouya's father and my grandmother?"  
"Yes Tamaki, you are."

Haruhi walked over with the twins to see the baby. She learned as Tamaki did that Hunny's family along with the twins and Mori's parents all came together to arrest Yoshio and the others before. They also made sure along with the Kimura's that both Tamaki and Kyouya would be able to raise their son without being worried that he would be taken away.

"You are all amazing people. Thank you so much for all you have done for us. I bet Kyouya will be happy to hear this when he wakes up." Once the crowd outside started to lessen they left to leave the new family alone. Tachibana stayed in the background and watched the news while keeping an eye on Tamaki and Kyouya, who might wake up soon.

Tamaki was sitting in one of the chairs still taken back by how perfect their son was. Knowing that everything that had happened these past months was worth it knowing he got to hold him now. He looked up as Kyouya was stirring in the bed.  
"Hey Kyouya there is someone I want you to meet." Standing up he walked over to Kyouya who was finally able to sit up better though he still hurt.  
"Tamaki is that really…but how are you…?"  
"I'll tell you later, right now someone want to meet his mother face to face." Placing him in Kyouya's arms he sat on the bed next to him. "Is he perfect or what?"  
"He is, I can't believe I didn't want to have him at one point. What could I have been thinking back then."  
"You were just scared but I told you, you needed the right moment to fall in love." Tamaki went on to tell him all that happened while he was sleeping.  
"So your now the head of your family?"  
"I am my family and its fortune. You know our son still needs a name."  
"Your right he does."  
"Have you decided on one yet, you told me you did."  
"How do you feel about naming him after your father, Tamaki?"  
"My father? I'm sure he would have been honored."  
"Well then Yuzuru it is then. He is only here thanks to the help of your father so it's only right that we respect him."  
"Yuzuru Ootori, I like it."  
"It's perfect. You know he is going to be very lucky growing up. He won't have two parents, he'll have four. You, me and whoever we marry."  
"Your right he will be but from the start he has been lucky so obviously that will stick to him as he get older." As he started crying in Kyouya's arms both looked at each other and back at Yuzuru, what did they do now? Tachibana walked over to help them. They were worried now since they had no clue how to raise a baby but nothing so far had been easy, why should it be now? They could do this though; they were best friends that tackled everything together. With their main fears conquered today they could focus on being the best parents for their son. They would make it all work, Tamaki had been right; a baby was never a bad thing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o09o0

All done! If you feel you need another chapter let me know and I could write one I guess. I've never ended a story like so it feels strange to me but I'll keep it if it works. Thank for all the reviews and being awesome.  
~Femalefighter~


End file.
